Running
by Schatje
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, but rogue Death Eaters are still at large intent on the Dark Order rising again. Revised and Completed
1. Taking Flight

Chapter One: Taking Flight

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other peoples toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Ginny sat alone at her small kitchen table staring out the window at glittering lights of the bar below her reflected on the bay. The microwave dinner sitting in front of her was getting cold and congealing but Ginny was lost in her own thoughts. Who would have guessed that Ginny Weasley would wind up here, half a world away from the Burrow, her family, and Harry. She had to admit though that she was happy with herself. Yes, happy and quite proud of her quick adjustment to the muggle world, an American muggle world actually.

It had been over two years since she packed her trunk and caught a Portkey to the United States. She remembered that day with painful clarity. It was the day after she had completed her schooling at Hogwarts and she was back at the Burrow.

"_Molly, Ginny in here quickly." Arthur had called to his wife and daughter._

"_Arthur what is the matter?" Asked Molly with concern as she joined her husband in the kitchen quickly followed by Ginny._

"_There has been an attack," he began out of breath._

"_An attack? How? Who did it Arthur?" Molly interrupted._

"_We have known that there were still a few rogue Death Eaters on the loose since the war. Today a few of them attacked . . . they attacked," Arthur couldn't seem to get the words out._

"_Harry," Ginny murmured._

"_Yes," Arthur managed as Molly burst into tears. _

"_What happened Arthur?" Molly asked as her voice shook with her sobs._

"_There were three of them. They came out of nowhere. Harry. Harry was just was headed towards his flat in muggle London. They Apparated into the middle of the street and started attacking everyone in sight. They killed six muggles and Harry. He's gone. Just gone. There was nothing left but his wand and one of his trainers lying there," Arthur finished with difficulty._

_Arthur put his arm around Molly, comforting his crying wife as tears began to stream down his aging cheeks. Ginny on the other hand stood stonily beside them unable to react to the situation. Her mind seemed to have turned off at the news she had just heard. She stood there watching her Mum and Dad holding each other. To them it had been like losing a son. To her it was like losing her heart. _

_It was then that the buzzing inside her head began. She heard Harry's voice saw Harry's face. Suddenly, as though she had been wound like a top Ginny turned on her heel and ran up the winding staircase to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her she grabbed her trunk and began to throw all of her possessions in it. Then taking out her wand she shrunk the trunk to the size of a matchbox and stuffed it into her pocket. She grabbed her money sack from the dresser drawer and Apparated with a pop to the Portkey Departure Terminal at the Ministry of Magic. Only one thought was in her mind, she had to put as much distance between herself and London as possible._

_Ginny stood staring at the large magical notice board listing all the departing port keys. Her eyes were running down the list looking for the next international departure time to anywhere. It didn't really matter to her where she went. She just wanted to be anywhere but here. Losing patience with the extensive ever changing sign she approached the ticket window._

"_One please," she said shakily to the witch behind the glass._

"_To where?" The witch inquired._

"_The next international portkey available." Ginny informed the witch who raised one eyebrow quizzically before tapping her wand to a parchment schedule in front of her._

"_The next portkey is available in three minutes and goes to America," she told Ginny as her handed her a short piece of blue paper. "Room eighteen. Down the hall fourth door on your right."_

_With in three minutes Ginny was in New York City but she couldn't stop there. She had to keep going. She caught a second portkey to Denver Colorado and a third to Seattle Washington. It was there she decided to disappear from the magical world. After changing her remaining gold into muggle money she set out into the totally unknown muggle world. She had stayed in Seattle for a few nights before heading north thinking of crossing the border into Canada. It had been luck that she had run into Lyle. _

"_Mind if I sit down?" Asked the middle aged gentleman._

"_Not at all," replied Ginny._

"_English?" He asked her._

"_Yes," she replied_

_He sat down in the stool beside her with a small grunt before turning to her again and introducing himself. "My name's Lyle, Lyle Morgan," he said offering his hand to her._

"_I'm Gi-Ginger" she stuttered._

"_Ginger? Ginger? Great name. I'll have to come up with something else," she thought to herself._

_Lyle smiled "Nice to meet you Ginger." _

_After a cup of tea for her and a cup of coffee for him she had a ride, a job, a place to stay, and a new friend._

_Ginny rode north with Lyle immediately following their first conversation to the small border town of Blaine. It turned out Lyle owned a bar called Morgan's that sat on the Bay which separated the U.S. from Canada. He had offered to rent her the small apartment above his bar for nearly nothing and gave her a job as a waitress in the bar itself. She had started work the very next evening and luckily got along quite well with all the regulars and the passers through. It seemed like in no time she felt quite at home. Yes, it had been difficult at first getting used to not using magic. Luckily she had always been a quick study. There were plenty of times she would have loved to be able to levitate those heavy trays to the tables rather than carry them, but soon it became second nature. Lyle had been patient with her. He assumed she was merely inexperienced and chalked her odd questions up to her foreign origins. _

Ginny sighed as she remembered her journey. She hadn't spoken to her family since she left home that fateful day. "I wonder what they are all doing right now," she wondered.

With a glance at the clock above the kitchen sink Ginny began to calculate the time difference. "If it's nearly half-past eight at night here," she thought to herself as she cleared the table. "They must all still be sleeping."

With a sudden start she said aloud. "Crap, it's nearly half-past eight. Where is Camilla?"

As if on command there was a knock on the door.

"Camilla. Thank goodness. I've got to get downstairs. We've a bachelor party and a Seahawk's game tonight. We'll be packed." Ginny told Camilla as she ushered her inside.

"I'm sorry Ginger," Camilla started but was interrupted by a shrill cry.

"MOMMMY!" Came the scared cry.

Ginny ran down the short hall pulling open her daughters bedroom door. She gathered the toddler into her arms. "Shh, Lily it's okay. You just had a bad dream but Mummy's here."

"Mommy, scared." Lily cried.

Ginny's heart broke a little every time her daughter woke with a nightmare. With a soothing voice, Ginny stroked Lily's red hair and tilted her chin up so as to look into her little girl's green eyes. "There's nothing to be scared of. Mummy loves you and Camilla is here and Camilla loves you. We won't let anything bad happen to our special Lily."

As Ginny cradled Lily in her arms and stroked her hair the young child's eye lids shut with sleep again. Camilla watched the all too familiar scene. It seemed that both Lily and her mother were plagued with bad dreams. Dreams neither of them were willing to share.

"Ginger, you're going to be late. Don't worry. She'll be fine." Camilla whispered from the doorway.

"To bed again," Ginny said quietly as she laid Lily in her small bed before heading off to work.


	2. The Stranger At The Door

Chapter 2: The Stranger At The Door

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other peoples toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

"Hey Ginger! Can we get another round over here?" Called Tom Buxton a regular at Mason's.

Ginny waved at him over the crowded smoke filled room calling, "On the way Tom."

She hurried up to the bar where Lyle and his wife Brenda were hurriedly filling glass after glass from their many taps. "Three MGD's for Tom and his friends," she informed Lyle.

Wiping the balding spot on his forehead with the blue bandana he kept in his pocket Lyle nodded at Ginny as he filled the glasses. "It's crazy tonight. A game and a bachelor party. I don't think I've seen this place this crowded since the Mariners were in the playoffs. You keeping up okay? I'd send Brenda out to help you, but I'm barely managing myself," he told Ginny as he handed her the drinks.

"I'm doing just fine. I just wish the guys with the bachelor party would stop asking me if I'd strip for them," she told Lyle

Lyle's normally kindly face turned red as he shouted, "WHAT! Listen Ginger you know you don't have to put up with that kind of crap. Let me know if you want me to send 'em packing."

Ginny loaded up her tray while putting Lyle at ease, "Nah, Lyle. I can handle them fine. Besides I've been getting nearly five dollars a drink out of them. I can put up with the flirting as long as they keep their hands to themselves."

She hefted the tray in the air and took off across the bar skillfully maneuvering around the tables and patrons. This job was second nature to her now. She even enjoyed herself most of the time, but tonight her mind kept wandering back to Lily as she emptied the ash trays and delivered drinks. Her daughter had so many nightmares Ginny had trouble keeping count. Ginny had tried her best to work out what the dreams were about but Lily was either unable or unwilling to express herself. Although she was frustrated by this, Ginny couldn't blame Lily for keeping quiet. She wasn't about to tell anyone about her dreams either. There had been countless times the Lily had woken her mother from the nightmare that plagued her.

"Ginger!" Ginny was pulled out of her musings by Brenda's voice calling her over the crowd. "Phone! It's Camilla."

Ginny ducked behind the bar and took the receiver from Brenda pressing it against one ear while covering the other to block out the noise. "Ginger, I hate to bother you but a strange man came to the door just now. He wanted to see you. I told him you were at work so he left. He said he'd be back later. I asked him his name but he wouldn't give it." Camilla said in a rush.

"What did the man look like?" Ginny pressed Camilla.

"I never saw his face. He had a hooded sweatshirt on and he kept the hood up the whole time I was talking to him." Camilla answered.

Trying not to panic Ginny burst out, "And you opened the door to him!"

"Of course not!" Camilla retorted. "I talked to him through the door as I watched him through the key hole."

With a breath of relief Ginny told Camilla to be sure the door was locked and to call immediately if anything else happened. Who had that man been? Immediately she thought of a death eater, but it couldn't have been a death eater. They couldn't have found her. Trying to reassure herself she returned to work anxious for the rest of the night to go quickly. Ginny spent the rest of the night in a heightened state of alert, afraid that at any moment she would see a flash of red light aimed at her or hear Lily's scream as she was carried away by masked men in black robes. Ginny shuddered as these thoughts crossed her mind. She shook herself trying to concentrate on her job.

As last call came and went the bar emptied and Lyle slumped onto a bar stool, once again, swiping at his glistening forehead. "You did great tonight kid. Don't think I could have done it without ya." Lyle praised Ginny.

"What about me? I would say I worked my tail off too. I'm beat." Brenda said with a smile sitting down beside her husband and lifting her long dark hair off the back of her neck.

"That's better," she sighed as she fanned herself. "What did Camilla want tonight Ginger?"

"Somebody came to the door she didn't recognize." Ginny replied wondering how much she could safely tell them without prompting too many questions.

"What did he want?" Lyle asked.

"Don't really know she didn't say. I guess I'll get to ask her as soon as we get this place cleaned up." Ginny replied.

"Go on home, check on that sweet little girl of yours, and talk to Camilla. Me and the big man will do the clean up ourselves tonight." Brenda offered looking concerned.

With a sigh of relief Ginny accepted. "I'm sure everything is fine but I would love to get home soon to be sure. Thanks. You are way too good to me."

"_Are you sure I'm not putting you out?" Ginny questioned Lyle as he opened the passenger door of his truck for her to get in._

"_Not at all. My best waitress just quit and the apartment above the bar has been empty for over a year now." Lyle replied. "It will take a couple days to clean up the place but you can stay with me and my wife Brenda till you can get settled."_

"_Thank you. You are being too good to me." Ginny replied._

"_Ginger, can I ask you a few questions?" He asked her as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine._

_Ginny knew this had been coming and she didn't know what to tell him. She hadn't worked out a full story yet and after her little Ginger improvisation she was worried she may make a mess of the situation._

"_I know your English and that your name is Ginger but I don't know anything else about you. What's your last name?" Lyle asked._

"_Wea-Weables." She shot out._

"_Weables?" Lyle questioned._

_Ginny nodded looking at her toes and mentally smacking herself for such a stupid answer. Normally she was quite a good liar. What was wrong with her now?_

"_So, Ginger Weables, what is your story?"_

"Story?" Ginny asked innocently.

"_Yes, your story. What is a young girl doing traveling between continents with nobody else and only a few dollars to her name?" _

_Ginny sighed and began to spin her yarn hoping that she would not give herself away too much. "Well, I'm seventeen and I used to live in . . . in London with my parents. I found out I was pregnant so they kicked me out. So, I decided to come to America to start a new life," Ginny finished._

_She was quite please with her story and it wasn't all a lie. Ginny had been wondering how she was going to tell Lyle that she was pregnant. If she was going to work for him he would have to know. But then, what if he withdrew his offer of work because she was pregnant? _

"_What about the father? Couldn't he help you when your parents kicked you out?" Lyle asked her frowning. _

_Unbidden Ginny's eyes began to well up with tears. "He's dead," she answered quietly._

"_I'm sorry," Lyle grunted uncomfortably aware that he had made the young girl cry with his prying._

_He liked Ginger and he was sure Brenda would as well. She definitely needed a hand what with a baby on the way and no money or family in a foreign country. He pulled out his favorite blue bandana and offered it to Ginny. She took it dabbing at her eyes._

"_Pregnant. Brenda with be tickled pink. She loves babies. We have four kids. Two boys and two girls. I'm sure Brenda can set you up with plenty of baby stuff when the time comes."_

_Ginny let out a sigh of relief at Lyle's reaction to her pregnancy. _

Ginny sat on the couch in her living room, after sending Camilla home for the night, trying to remain calm. A lump caught in her throat as she wondered who her unknown visitor could have been. "Who could possibly have found me?" Ginny questioned herself silently.

"Nobody that's who," she confirmed aloud as though this would make it true.

Going into her room she rummaged inside her underwear drawer till she found her wand. With a deep breath she moved back into the living room and began to add protective charms to the apartment.

It felt odd to hold the thin piece of wood in her hand since she hadn't had it out in over a year. She was afraid someone had found them then as well. She had been wrong that time just as she hoped she would be wrong this time. A new customer at the bar had been asking too many questions and seemed to appear where ever she happened to be. Ginny had carried her wand afraid he was really a death eater in disguise come to take Lily from her. It had turned out that he was merely trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out. She had declined then just as she had always done. Lyle and Brenda couldn't understand why she refused to date and she had never really explained her reasoning. Instead she told them she didn't want to upset Lily by bringing an unknown man into her life. They accepted this explanation reluctantly, aware that Lily was a very sensitive child who didn't like change. Ginny knew the real reason and kept it locked deep in her heart. Harry. She still loved him and could not see sharing her life with any other man.

Ginny laughed at herself miserably remembering the fateful day that brought them together.

"_Hey, Gin how are you?" Harry called across the street._

_It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of her seventh year and Ginny was about to enter the Three Broomsticks pub for a butter beer when Harry had caught her attention. She had never really gotten over him, but of course no one knew that. She went on about her life as if he was nothing but a friend to her. She even tried to refrain from owling him too often so no one got suspicious. _

_With a wave Ginny beckoned Harry to join her._

"_It's great to see you. Haven't heard from you in a while." Harry said as they entered the pub._

"_Communication is a two way street. Do you expect me to do all the owling?" She asked him with a small smile._

"_You know I'm no good at that, you're much better. I'll get us a couple butter beers." Harry told her as he trotted off to the bar._

_Ginny found them a table and waited for Harry to join her with the drinks._

"_Thanks," she told him as she sipped the warm liquid._

_Six butter beers and five shots of fire whiskey later the conversation had taken an unusual turn._

"_So, who are you dating now?" Harry asked Ginny as he arranged his five empty shot glasses into a pyramid in front of him._

"_Nobody at the moment. Why, you want to ask me out?" Ginny snorted as she finished her fifth butter beer._

"_I've been thinking about it. You're quite pretty. Everything seems to be in the right places. Hell, why not. Ginny Weasley will you go out with me?" Harry slurred at her._

_Ginny's jaw dropped as she looked at him. She knew it had to be the effects of the alcohol that had prompted him to ask her out, but she had been dreaming of this for years. Throwing caution to the wind Ginny leaned over the table and planted a light kiss right on his lips. Pulling away she looked into Harry's eyes wondering what he was thinking. She didn't have long to wonder however. Harry had reached out for her pulling her into to him all the while staring at her as if he had never seen her before. Drawing her into his lap he captured her lips with his. Nothing had ever felt so right in her life. Neither seemed to realize that they were in a pub full of students and other patrons until a raucous group of fifth years boys began to cat call at them. Harry pulled away suddenly at the sound, stood up nearly sending Ginny falling to the floor, and grabbing her hand had pulled her from the pub. _

_Harry led her to the shrieking shack in silence without releasing her. He pulled out his wand and blasted one of the boarded up windows hoisting her inside before following._

"_Ginny," Harry whispered huskily before enveloping her in his arms and bringing his lips to hers._

_Her hands were in his hair running through the thick black mass. His hands roamed along her back leaving a trail of heat as he ran them along her neck and back before coming to rest on her bum. He grasped her tightly pressing himself into her. Ginny moaned into his mouth at the feel of him against her. Their kiss deepened as their passion began to spiral out of control. Harry's hands were everywhere making Ginny's nerve endings pulse with every beat of her heart. She willed him to continue, to take her, and make her his own._

_They lay on an old dusty coverlet breathing as though they had both run a marathon. Harry lay with his eyes shut unspeaking while Ginny watched him, her head on his chest. Neither had spoken since they had entered the house and Ginny was beginning to fear what Harry might say. What if he told her it was all a mistake and apologized? She didn't think she could bear it. She loved him and wanted with all her heart for him to love her back. Her need to know his feelings and her fear of rejection battled between themselves in the silence._

_Then into the silence he spoke. "I Love you Ginny."_

_One month later Ginny was sitting at the leaving feast. Her final feast. She felt both very sad and very excited. It was difficult to say goodbye to a place that had been like home for seven years yet she was in love and couldn't wait to start her life with Harry. She was going to see him the very next day. In fact they were going to be informing her family of their relationship at Ginny's welcome home dinner. Ginny only hoped her brothers would go easy on Harry. Just the thought of him made her smile even though the last week had been rather difficult for her. She hadn't been feeling her best and she couldn't put her finger on the cause. It wasn't like a cold. It was more like a stomach bug._

_When Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students she decided to visit Madam Pomfrey. She wanted to be at her best when she saw Harry the next day. Madam Pomfrey was filing paperwork when Ginny knocked on her office door. _

"_Come in Miss Weasley. What can I do for you?" She had asked._

"_I haven't been feeling very well," Ginny began her explanation._

_Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over the length of Ginny's body and a slight frown formed on her face. "Miss Weasley I'm afraid you're pregnant," the nurse informed her._

"_Pregnant?" Ginny asked incredulously._

"_Yes, pregnant. Only a month." Madam Pomfrey confirmed._

_Ginny left the infirmary and headed back to Gryffindor tower in a state of shock. How was she going to tell Harry? They weren't ready for this. They hadn't made any long term commitments to one another. They hadn't even had one conversation since the shrieking shack. Their relationship to that point had only consisted of daily owls apart from the Hogsmeade incident. The thought of telling him he was going to be a father was terrifying at best. She began to envision all the possible reactions Harry may have. Ginny shook herself trying to remain calm what she had to do was going to be difficult but not impossible. Even if Harry was upset she was sure he would be there for her. _

"_I'll simply have to get him alone tomorrow night and tell him. It isn't going to be the easiest conversation to have but at least I can tell him in person rather than by owl," she told herself._


	3. The Call

Chapter 3: The Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other peoples toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

"Mommy," Lily whispered in her mother's ear attempting to wake her.

"Hmmph," came Ginny's reply as she rolled over on the couch.

"Mommy Lily up."

Ginny sat up in a flash all sleepiness gone staring around with her wand in her hand ready for a fight. It was only after Lily giggled at her mother's bizarre behavior that Ginny realized that they were not under attack. Willing her heart beat to return to normal she forced a smile on her panicked face and addressed her little angel. "Good morning darling. Did you sleep well? Give Mummy kisses," she said sweeping the little girl into her arms and planting kisses all over her small face.

She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep, it bothered Ginny even more that Lily had been able to sneak up on her unnoticed. It appeared that after finishing the protective charm work on their little apartment she had fallen, exhausted from her nights work, onto the couch and slept. She had never intended to fall into sleep. Instead she had meant to sit up all night alert and waiting for any unfamiliar sound, perhaps an unfamiliar footfall, a swish of a cloak, or the pop of someone Apparating. Ginny couldn't see how she could have let herself fall asleep with the threat of an unknown stranger.

"What if it had been a Death Eater and they had returned to kill her and take Lily," thought Ginny.

Her mind filled with unwanted images that haunted her thoughts daily. She had to keep her daughter safe. That was the whole reason she was here. She couldn't let them have her. When Ginny had heard the horrible news about Harry her maternal instincts had taken control. Those instincts had taken her far from home, into a muggle world, into hiding. The thought of what could happen to her unborn child spurring her on from place to place. A deep and unspoken fear that followed her had all but taken over her life while she had been on the run. Lyle and Brenda had seen it when she arrived at their home.

"_Brenda, this here is Ginger. She's far from home and needs a place to stay, thought we could use her in the bar to replace Crystal," Lyle said introducing Ginny to his wife._

"_Very pleased to meet you," Ginny said extending her hand just as she had learned in muggle studies._

_Brenda had not shaken her hand but pulled her into a tight hug. Something in Ginny's eyes had made Brenda's motherly nature take over. Instinctively she had known that Ginny needed her. Being wrapped in Brenda's warm arms reminded Ginny of her mother and the tears began to fall unrelenting onto the older woman's shoulder. Brenda did not release Ginny. Instead, she had lead her awkwardly over to the couch and sat with her until the crying ceased while whispering soothing words into Ginny's ear._

"_I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Ginny apologized bowing her head ashamedly._

_Shaking her head Brenda tilted Ginny's head upward to look into her eyes saying, "Nonsense, everyone needs a good cry now and then. There is no need to feel sorry."_

_They had set her up in their den on the fold out couch. Each had something weighing on their heart. Brenda wanted to ask what had made Ginger so sad while Ginny wanted to tell Brenda her fears. Ginny was quite confused by longing to confess to Brenda. The feeling was there strong and unbidden although she did not know why. Ginny, after being tucked into bed by Brenda, fell into her first real sleep in days and although her dreams were punctuated with nightmares about Harry and Death Eaters she thankfully did not remember them in the morning. Brenda, on the other hand, did remember them. She lay in bed listening to Ginny crying and moaning in her sleep wondering again what had caused this girl so much pain._

_The next morning dawned with a weak sunshine flowing through the yellow curtains of the Mason's family room. Ginny yawned and rolled out of her bed and grabbed her clothing before heading to the bathroom to change. After preparing herself for the day ahead Ginny found Brenda in the kitchen frying eggs in a large cast iron skillet._

"_Morning Ginger," Brenda called over her shoulder. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Have a seat at the table. Would you like coffee or orange juice to drink?"_

_Ginny smiled, Brenda just made her feel at home. "Coffee," Ginny answered Brenda as two fried eggs slid onto her empty plate from the frying pan._

"_Ginger, I know you don't know me from Adam but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. It doesn't take a genius to see that you are going through something difficult and it's taking its toll on you. If you need anything just let me know," Brenda told Ginny as she handed her a cup of coffee._

_Ginny sighed staring down at her plate wondering if she dared bare her heart to this woman and how was she going to keep magic out of it. Finally after several minutes of silence between them Ginny spoke, "You're right. I am going through something difficult and I don't even know where to begin."_

"_How about from the beginning," asked Brenda softly._

"_Alright. I guess it all started nearly nine years ago. I was only ten then but I had met the man of my dreams or the boy of my dreams I guess you would say. He didn't even know I was alive. He became my brother's best friend which allowed me the opportunity to get to know him. Well, over time, we became friends. My feelings for him never changed but he didn't know that. He never saw me as more than a friend. At the time I doubted he would care if he knew how I felt anyway. He was quite famous where I was from you see. He was a celebrity of sorts. There was this person who wanted him dead. This person lead many others all of them evil and all of them wanted the one that I loved dead. They had been trying to kill him since he was little," Ginny told Brenda whose eyes furrowed at what Ginny had said._

_Plunging on before Brenda could ask questions Ginny continued, "Harry was my hero just like he was to so many others. He finished school a year before me and set out to stop them, the bad people. I was so in awe of him the day he got their leader but that didn't mean the threat was completely gone. There were still many out there who wanted to kill him. Well, the last time I saw him we," Ginny heisted in her story before plunging on. "We suddenly realized or he suddenly realized how we both felt. We made love that day. I found out I was pregnant a month later. I was so scared. I didn't know how I was going to tell him. I had made up my mind to tell him the very next day. We were supposed to see each other that following night. We were going to tell my family about us. My mum would have been thrilled. But, but he was killed that day. My father came home from work and told my mother and me. He was killed before I could even tell him. They finally got him just when, just when his life with us, his family."_

_Ginny couldn't go on she was sobbing with her hands over her face while Brenda pulled her into a warm hug trying to calm the sobs that rattled Ginny's frame. When Ginny's tears had slowed to a trickle she went on with her story. "He never had a family, the bad people's leader, he killed his parents when he was just a baby. Harry always wanted a family. When I found out he was dead I knew I had to run. My baby, our baby was in danger. If they knew about it they would want it dead too or worse. They may want to take it and raise it to be like them. I couldn't stay there and I couldn't tell anyone where I had gone. I, I just packed up and left."_

_Brenda looked sympathetically at Ginny whose eyes were red and swollen. "You really loved him then."_

"_Yes, I, I did," Ginny sputtered._

"_Who," Brenda began but Ginny stopped her._

"_I'm sorry," Ginny interrupted. "I can't tell you more. Please understand that I would tell you if I could but. . ."_

_Brenda nodded, "I understand."_

_Ginny allowed herself to be held by Brenda; just as her mother would have held her if she was there, while thoughts of what could happen to her unborn child flitted through her head. What a prize they would have if they managed to capture Harry Potter's child. Ginny knew that, like its father, this child would have inherited some of what Voldemort had left in Harry. What if the Death Eaters realized this as well? What if they kidnapped the child and brought it up to be the next evil wizard? Without her guidance and love would this child stand a chance against such manipulation? The thought was too horrible to even entertain. Ginny would never let that happen. She couldn't let that happen not only for herself and the rest of the world but for Harry's sake. No, she couldn't let Harry's only child grow up to be what Harry himself had to fight against._

"Brrring!"

Ginny froze as the telephone began to ring shrilly. The memories of her past were pushed out of her mind as the thought of the visitor from last night had immediately invaded her thoughts. Setting Lily down on the couch she made her way to the ringing telephone.

"Hello," Ginny said into the receiver.

"I know where you are and I'm coming for you," came a deep male voice.

"Who is this?" Ginny demanded her face reddening.

"An old friend," came the reply before she heard the soft click of the phone being hung up on the other end.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she laid the phone back in its cradle fear washing over her in waves. They had been found but by whom she did not know. Without pausing to think Ginny ran to her closet and pulled out her trunk and began to throw all of their belongings inside, all the time a plan forming in Ginny's mind. She would tell Brenda and Lyle tonight that she had to leave. They would not be happy but they would understand. Then she and Lily would take flight and with luck on their side they would once again be able to lose themselves in the muggle world.


	4. Goodbye Friends

Chapter 4: Goodbye Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other peoples toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Ginny threw her shrunken trunk and Lily's diaper bag into the back of the little white Honda she had procured nearly a year ago. Closing the door with a snap she turned to survey the back of Mason's with sadness. This had become a home and Lyle, Brenda, and Camilla had become like family to her and Lily. Lily and Camilla waved at her from Lily's bedroom window. Camilla's eyes still looked puffy.

Unsurprisingly Camilla had cried and clutched Lily to her when Ginny had broken the news to her. The old Puerto Rican woman was not happy in the least to hear that they were leaving. Camilla, since losing her husband to colon cancer and her two children to a car accident, was broken hearted to see Ginny whom she treated as a daughter and Lily her adopted grandchild walk out of her life. "You can't go. I won't let you," she had told Ginny.

It gave Ginny a horrible pain in her heart to hurt the woman who had been there for her through thick and thin. When Lily got the chicken pox, Camilla was there. When Ginny had gotten the flu, Camilla had nursed her back to health. Ginny had curtains and quilts and Lily had lovely dresses because of Camilla's generosity. There had not been an holiday that Camilla had not been there. In fact Camilla had even been at Lily's birth and had held her left hand while Brenda held her right urging her to push harder. It was impossible to think of her life without her. They had met when Brenda made an appointment with her obstetrician to have Ginny and her unborn child checked out. Camilla was the receptionist at Doctor Heart's office.

"_Brenda how nice to see you," Camilla said. "Not having another one are you?"_

"_No, not me," Brenda assured her. "This is Ginger she is our new waitress down at Mason's. She's about two months along she thinks. Ginger here is new in town and since she has no doctor . . ."_

"_Of course dear. Oh, yes here you are Ginger Weables?" Camilla interjected._

"_Yes," Ginny had replied shyly._

"_No need to be nervous honey. Doctor Heart is a wonderful woman. All of Brenda's brood came out okay didn't they?" Camilla joked. "It'll be just a couple minutes, go ahead and have a seat._

Over the next few months Camilla and Ginny had hit it off. Camilla happened to live only two miles south of Mason's and Ginny, having no friend or a car, had begun to take long slow walks around Blaine. Every time she passed Camilla's, when Camilla was home of course, Ginny had been asked inside and offered the woman's wonderful homemade treats. There in Camilla's living room their friendship grew as each woman reached out to the other. They both seemed to understanding the other's losses.

It was with then, with a heavy heart, that she waved up at the window both Lily and Camilla were watching her from before heading into the back door of the bar to break her bad news to her only other friends.

As predicted Lyle and Brenda were not thrilled with the news.

"We'll call the police if someone is bothering you. They'll take care of it," Lyle had tried to assure her.

Ginny shook her head pacing back and forth before the counter while Lyle and Brenda sat watching her from their respective stools.

"Lyle it isn't as simple as that. This person can't be stopped by the police. They want me dead, they want Lily. Brenda, you know that they killed Lily's father. The only way is for me to leave. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing. I know that I haven't given you much information," Ginny lowered her head sadly. "But, I can't. It isn't safe."

Lyle had turned to his wife with questioning eyes as Ginny pleaded with them to let her go no questions asked. He had not known that his wife had any information that she had kept from him.

"Ginger you know that whatever you need from us we'll do. Please let us help you." Lyle attempted.

"You can't help me. There are few that can," Ginny replied.

"She's right Lyle. What Ginny needs now is a whole herd of Aurors not a muggle and a middle aged witch."

An earsplitting silence followed Brenda's words. Both Ginny and Lyle starred at her, eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"Witch?" Lyle questioned his wife as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Brenda, what do you? How do you know my? You're a wi?" Ginny stammered unable to complete a single question.

"Well the game is up, I suppose now is as good a time as any to come out of the broom cupboard. I'm a witch. Yes Lyle, a witch. Close you mouth honey you're starting to drool," she said to her husband. "I know who you are Ginny because I have a subscription to Witch Weekly. There was a missing witch advertisement in there for nearly a year. People have been looking for you, you know. Did you think that your folks would just let you go without trying to find you? I know all about Harry, who he is, who doesn't, and I know about the attack. It was major news. In fact I even remember hearing the rumors that he was seeing someone a couple years back. They must have meant you. I've been living as a muggle or nearly as a muggle. Can't blame me for using a bit of magic when the husband isn't looking. Magic makes changing diapers so much easier," she said with a smile.

"Anyway," she plowed on. "I grew up around here where there aren't many witches and wizards. It was second nature to simply hide my heritage from Lyle. I wasn't sure how he would take it. Then when we started having children and they were magical I assumed that he would flip. How do you tell the father of your children that you have been keeping something like this from his for years and years?"

Brenda paused in her speech to turn on her stool and stare at her husband, who still looked awed. "Lyle, the kids having been going to the Washington Institute of Magic all these years not a special prep school. I am sorry honey but I never thought you'd understand if you knew," she told him.

Brenda kept looking at Lyle with fear in her eyes waiting for the explosion that never came. Lyle remained dumbstruck by the news, but Ginny still wanted a few more answers.

"Why didn't you say anything to me when you found out who I was? Why keep it a secret from another witch? You haven't told anyone that I'm here have you?"

"I didn't want you to run again. I felt you were safer here with us in this little piece of nowhere than out there trying to lose yourself amongst a bunch of muggles. I thought if I told you that I was part of the magical community you would take off again, seeing as how you wanted to be as far away from that scene as possible and no one knows you're here. I did however inform your parents anonymously that you are alive and safe," Brenda answered.

"You, you contacted my mum and dad?" Ginny asked weakly sinking down onto a bar stool beside her.

"Of course I did, being a mother myself I couldn't imagine being in their place so I tried to help a little." Brenda tried to explain. "Now it is time for you to answer a few questions for me."

"Oh no," Ginny thought as Brenda stared her down once more bearing a striking resemblance to Mrs. Weasley.

"What exactly do you intend on doing? Where do you imagine you'll go? Don't you think you would do better to stop running and take a little help? You can't run from place to place for the rest of your life. It isn't good for you or Lily and I'm sure that it would only take a couple floo calls to get a whole load of people here that are more than willing to help you out of this situation."

Ginny winced as Brenda spoke, knowing that what she was saying was true, and still she didn't know why she refused to accept any help.

"Honey, letting people know about Lily won't put her in anymore danger than she is right now. Seeing as how the Death Eaters seem to know about her already it can't hurt to let her grandparents know she's alive." Brenda tried to reason with her. "And, it won't make what Harry and you had any less special if you share it with others."

Ginny's sight began to grow fuzzy as her eyes glazed over with tears. Brenda had spoken the truth, things that Ginny had not allowed herself to dwell on these past years. Looking at the older woman, who was beginning to tear up as well, Ginny nodded to her finally acknowledging everything she had been running from. It hadn't just been from Death Eaters, but from the loss of her one true love and the father of her child.

He placed a hand on Brenda's shoulder giving it a small squeeze. Brenda in turn placed her hand on his in an unspoken understanding. "What do we need to do now?" Lyle asked the two crying women.

"Wait," Ginny said suddenly. "I'm not ready to make those calls yet. Can we, well can we wait until after we close? It's the middle of the night at home anyway. I don't want the first call from me in over two years to be so, so . . ." she tried to finish.

"No problem kiddo," Lyle said giving her a quick hug to show his acceptance and willingness to help.

"When did you get to be such a wonderful man?" Brenda asked her husband.

"When I married the witch of my dreams," Lyle answered pulling his wife into his arms and placing a warm kiss on her lips.

"I hate to break this up but, it's nearly time to open," Ginny advised them.

"I knew you were my best employee for a reason," Lyle quipped breaking away from Brenda and heading behind the bar to retrieve his keys.

"You do have your wand with you," Brenda asked Ginny quietly pulling her aside as Lyle went to unlock the establishment's doors.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed.

"Good, I'm sure we'll be fine but I'd much rather know that we are prepared if anything happens," said Brenda.

Seeing the stricken look on Ginny's face she said, "I'm sure it will be fine. If someone were going to attack you and kidnap Lily I'm sure they would rather do it without too much of a scene. The authorities would be on them too quickly if they just rampaged in here and started firing stunners."

"I hope your right," Ginny said through the lump in her throat.

The bar filled with the usual people as the night progressed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and everyone including Lyle was acting completely normal. This surprised Ginny quite a bit considering the news he had just heard. She marveled at his quick acceptance of the new world he had been plunged into. Ginny steered herself towards the back of the bar to a table holding a solitary figure.

"What can I get you?" Ginny asked when she had reached the customer.

"Whiskey," replied the man who was wearing a dark sweatshirt and a Mariner's baseball cap pulled low over his eyes.

"One whiskey on the way up," Ginny replied as she headed off back to the bar slightly wary of the odd man.

"Keep your eye out on the table in the back, I'm getting a funny vibe," Ginny whispered to Brenda who was headed in the opposite direction.

Brenda straightened her apron, where Ginny knew her wand was hidden, before nodding and heading off to help a couple old timers hollering for their beers.

"You doing okay Ginger? I mean Ginny?" You do want me to call you by your given name right? I don't know this is all so . . ." Lyle said.

"Ginny is just fine. One whiskey please," she told Lyle as she placed her tray on the bar.

"Ugh, out of whiskey," Lyle said reaching for the bottle behind him. "I'll run in the back and get some. Hold tight," he said as he disappeared through the swinging door to the back room.

"Don't move," came man's voice.

Ginny drew quick breath as she felt the sharp point of a wand in the middle of her back. Her knees quivered as she tried to regain her courage. She had to reach her wand. She had to. Slowly Ginny allowed her hand to drift downwards towards her apron and her wand.

"I don't think so Weasley. Not another move."

"What the hell is going on?" Lyle demanded as he returned with Ginny's whiskey and quickly surveyed the scene before him.

"This is none of your business muggle," replied the man through gritted teeth.

Lyle looked as if he was about to bound over the counter to attack the man but Ginny sensing this said warningly. "Lyle, no stay where you are."

"Wise move Weasley. Now come with me and we'll go see that lovely daughter of yours."

"STUPEFY!"


	5. Real Live Pictures

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other peoples toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Chapter 5: Real Live Pictures

"Stupefy!"

The wand once pressed so firmly into Ginny's back suddenly vanished as her attacker fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Leaping into action, Ginny turned swiftly pulling out her wand in the process ready to face anymore Death Eaters. Turning left and right she saw, to her relief, no one other than the terrified and confused muggle customers. Then, taking a deep steadying breath Ginny looked down at the ground before her to see Draco Malfoy lying stunned at her feet. As she stared at the man before her the memories she had been trying to forget came flooding back. Flashes of the war, those friends she had lost, Harry, all passed vividly through her consciousness. Harry. The picture she kept of him in her minds eye, so sharp and clear, filled every particle of her brain as her heart screamed in protest.

Ginny felt the room grow hazy around her, as if the world was about to fall away as she zeroed in on that image of Harry. It had been so long, so very long. Backing herself onto a bar stool behind her, she placed her face in her hands silently willing herself to regain her self control. In the distance Lyle's voice echoed telling everyone not to panic, while Brenda was trying to corral all the customers. Vaguely, she hoped Brenda was good with memory charms.

Her heart still beating a wild rhythm inside her chest she opened her eyes still seeing him, Harry, her love. Unwanted, but unstoppable, the tears began to flow like a dam had burst inside her. The tears fell unheeded down her freckled face as the image of Harry became blurred by their constant stream. And then, to her bewilderment the picture spoke.

"Ginny."

"I'm hallucinating," Ginny thought to herself.

"Ginny," the blurred picture of Harry said again, more urgently this time.

Wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand she starred into his face. He was so real she could almost believe he was there; he was so near she could almost touch him. She raised her hand before her wanting to feel him, yet she worried that if she reached out for him she would shatter the illusion and he would vanish forever. Slowly her delicate fingers inched towards the face she saw in her dreams until they made contact with the soft skin. His green eyes were shining with unshed tears as he looked at her.

"Perhaps I'm dead," she thought. "Perhaps Malfoy killed me before he was stunned."

"Harry?" Ginny said in a whisper.

"I'm here Gin," he replied.

"Am I dead?" She asked him quietly.

"No, not dead and not dreaming either," came his reply.

He came nearer still, his arms reaching out for her.

"It can't be. It just can't. I've lost my mind," she mumbled to herself.

Warm arms encircled her; she could feel moist breath on her cheek. She swore she could even smell him. Scattered thoughts and overwhelming feelings filled her being. The jumbled mess inside her seemed to be surging violently, smothering her, caving in around her until the blackness came and she could feel no more.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so, just overwhelmed, poor thing."

"I didn't think she would react that way."

"Well what did you expect, showing up like that? You scared her half to death."

Ginny could hear voices speaking above her. She could only just make them out through the veiled sleepiness that lingered about her. Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy, as though she was waking after taking too much sleeping potion the night before. Groggily, she tried to open her eyes to see the speakers. Brenda knelt beside her holding a cool cloth to her forehead as Lyle stood hovering over her looking anxious. Relief washed over both of their faces as she struggled to bring them into focus.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute I was looking at Malfoy and the next I . . ." Unable to bring herself to tell them of her hallucination, Ginny trailed off in a weak voice.

Bringing her hand to her forehead, she took the cloth Brenda was holding. She struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, leaning on Brenda's willing arm for support. Still feeling unsteady, she closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"Are you doing okay honey?" Brenda asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"Yes, just a bit shaky you know," Ginny replied. "Thanks for the stunner Brenda, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

Brenda looked at her with a small frown for a moment before replying, "It wasn't me honey."

"But who?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"It was me Gin."

Ginny slowly turned her head to see who had saved her life. The voice sounded so familiar, but she hardly dared hope. There he stood, slightly away from their little group, anxiety in his beautiful green eyes.

"Harry," she whispered.

Harry rumpled his wild dark hair nervously as he stared into Ginny's dark brown eyes. Eyes he had been longing to see for two years. She looked the same to him, just as beautiful, but perhaps a bit wiser. It was killing him to not run to her and sweep her up into his arms but, with the reaction he had received when they first came face to face, he dared not. He didn't know how much longer he could resist though, he had been dreaming of finding her since she disappeared.

With Brenda's help Ginny managed to pull herself into a standing position. They stood there mere feet apart, their eyes locked in an unbreakable gaze. Brenda and Lyle watched on warily, intruders on the reunion. The air in the bar was heavy with silence, the room felt saturated with words yet unspoken. Then, with one swift movement, Ginny flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, as she sobbed his name over and over. Overcome by it all, Harry began to weep into Ginny's crimson hair holding her tightly against him.

"Harry, Harry, I thought you were dead. They said you were killed. Oh, Harry I'm so, so sorry. I ca-can't. Please forgive me. I had to leave," Ginny wept.

"It's all alright now. I'm here. I'm never going to let you go again. I love you Ginny," Harry told her softly.

"Oh, Harry. I lo-love you too," Ginny hiccupped.

They stayed lost in their embrace, silently reveling in their reunion, all need for explanations or apologies forgotten, until Lyle quietly cleared his throat. Looking up, but not pulling apart, the two turned to him.

Seeing only Lyle, Ginny looked around questioningly Ginny asking, "Where's Brenda?"

"Went to check on Lily and Camilla," replied Lyle.

Suddenly Ginny was brought back to reality in it's entirety. Lily, how could she have not thought to get to Lily? What if something had happened to her? Ginny's knees became weak, her breath quickened, her pulse raced, and her heart now pounded so fast it felt as if it might leap from her bosom. Clutching Harry even tighter for support, she cast an anguished glance at the ceiling above her.

Seeing the obvious distress on Ginny's face Lyle tried to calm her. "I'm sure everything is just fine. Brenda said she did some hocus pocus earlier to protect them or something. I don't know, I definitely don't understand it yet. I'm not sure I ever will either. The way your friend took care of that slimy looking fella was pretty amazing though. Didn't even see it coming."

The fact that both she and Brenda had placed protective wards around their apartment relieved Ginny slightly. "Camilla hasn't called?" Ginny asked, still rather anxiously, of Lyle.

"No, Ginny she hasn't. I'm sure they are just fine. You know that at the first sign of trouble she would have let you know. She knew to be on her guard. You told her to be careful. She was probably sitting by the front door, peering through the key hole with the phone in her hand, and with her finger poised on speed dial. Isn't that what she did when Troy Domanger kept following you around?" Lyle said with a slight smile.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Lyle was right of course. Camilla would have called even if a girl-scout had come to the door to sell cookies. Ginny had warned Camilla that the man at the door had threatened her. She had told her to call immediately if anyone even came near the apartment. Feeling immensely better, Ginny looked up into Harry's beaming face. Harry grinned down at her feeling giddy with relief to finally have her back in his arms where she belonged. They stared sappily into each other's eyes for several long moments before Ginny remembered they weren't alone.

"Oh, Lyle, I'm sorry. This is Harry," Ginny said suddenly remembering her manners.

"No need, we've been introduced," replied Lyle. "How about a drink? You look like you could use one. How about you Harry?"

"Love one," said Harry not taking his eyes off Ginny.

Ginny just nodded. She felt she may need one before the night was through. There was so much to tell and so many questions she needed answered. Beside them Malfoy twitched in his magical bindings. Ginny surveyed Malfoy's appearance taking note that his pale skin was sallow and his platinum hair was not as well kept as she remembered. Obviously, being on the run was not favoring him. Remembering his wand pressed into her back, Ginny repressed a shudder before turning back to Harry and leading him to the bar.

"What'll it be?" Lyle asked them, acting every bit the bartender.

"Whiskey," said Harry.

"Whiskey," Ginny agreed.

"Two whiskeys' then," said Lyle pouring the strong liquid into a couple glasses. "Amazing what you did with the customers Harry. Wish I was able to do those memory thingies when I was in school. Would have gotten me out of quite a lot of trouble. They won't remember anything?"

"Nothing about any of it thankfully. Brenda said I could use your fireplace to floo the authorities. The sooner we get rid of him the better," Harry said nodding in Malfoy's direction. "Who did you say Brenda was going to check on?

"She went to check on Lily and Camilla upsta . . .," with a severe look from Ginny, Lyle changed subject mid word. "Like your whiskey?"

Not going to be deterred Harry turned to Ginny and asked. "Who are Lily and Camilla?"

Ignoring his question Ginny took a large gulp of her whiskey coughing madly as she felt the liquid burning her throat. Harry gave her questioning look, knowing that she was trying to hide something. Ginny, uncomfortable from the penetrating look she was getting from Harry, was thankful Lyle spoke then, saving Ginny from having to reply.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes, Brenda I mean. She probably had to calm down Camilla. I'll go check on them," he offered.

Lyle ducked out from behind the bar and was almost at the door when Brenda came flying back into the room a frenzied look upon her face.

"Lily's gone! Ginny, she's gone, they, they took her. Camilla said two men in black cloaks blew in the door and grabbed her. They stunned Camilla before she could even try and stop them. Ginny, I, I'm so," Brenda stuttered trying to finish her sentence.

Panic rising in her, Ginny grabbed her wand from where she had dropped it earlier, and made to leave the bar. Catching her by the arm Harry spun her around to face him.

"Lily? Who is Lily, Ginny? Why would they take her?" Harry demanded.

Ginny tried to wrestle her arm out of his solid grasp but he tightened his grip, scared to let her go. Scattered thoughts raced through her mind, "I can't tell him like this. I can't. I have to hurry. I have to find my baby. I have to. Have to."

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Ginny found tears gracing her cheeks as she fought furiously against Harry's restraining hands. He tucked her into his tight embrace, unwilling to allow her to escape, to run from him.

"I'll help you find her. You're not going alone. Just tell me who she is so I can help you," he pleaded with her.

Unwillingly accepting that she would be unable to free herself from his powerful arms, Ginny turned her face upward to his worried gaze. She had to tell him now, she needed him, his help, his courage, and mostly she needed his love.

"Lily is our daughter."


	6. Questioning Draco

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other peoples toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Chapter 6: Questioning Draco

"Lily is our daughter."

Harry's face went slack as he stared into Ginny's anguished face.

"Our daughter?" He asked slowly allowing the knowledge to seep into his brain.

Ginny merely nodded. This was not how she had meant to tell him. She had wanted to wait a bit longer, revel in his return. She knew she could not wait too long, that would be impossible, but she felt that she would have liked to at least inform him of his fatherhood alone. Her mind was still reeling from his sudden appearance and the knowledge that he was indeed not dead, but very much alive to spring such a bomb shell on him so suddenly.

"I have a daughter. I have a child," he said quietly.

Looking stricken he sank to the floor on his knees taking the once struggling Ginny with him. Positioning her on his lap he looked into her deep brown eyes as though searching for answers within them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have, I was going to. I really was, but you just, and I was. Well I, I didn't have much of an opportunity yet, had I?" Ginny told him stumbling over her answer.

He nodded at her, tears appearing in the corners of those handsome eyes, allowing him a moment's pause.

"Harry, Harry we need to find her," she told him cupping the side of his face in her hand.

Standing suddenly, and nearly sending Ginny falling to the floor, Harry stood. "Where was she taken from and where is this Camilla?" He asked those in the room commandingly.

"This way Harry," Brenda said in response gesturing towards the back exit of the bar.

Never letting go of Ginny, Harry set off after Brenda's retreating form. They climbed the narrow staircase to the apartment she and Lily had called home with quick steps, throwing open the door to reveal a distraught Camilla. Ginny attempted to free her hand from Harry's powerful hold to run to Camilla but, he would not relent.

"Not yet," he said sternly. "What if it is not this Camilla? What if it's just another one of them? You're too trusting Ginny."

Ginny let out a haggard humorless laugh. "Harry it is Camilla. I know it is. Just like I knew it was you. Intuition. Trust me."

She headed towards her shaking and sobbing friend, Harry in tow still holding fast to her hand. Ginny knelt down next to Camilla placing her free hand on the two Camilla had clenched tightly in her lap. "Camilla, I'm sorry Camilla. You shouldn't have had to go through this," Ginny told her apologetically.

"Me, you are apologizing to me?" Camilla asked confused and crying. "Ginger, I should be apologizing to you. They took her and she was in my care. I couldn't stop them. I was sitting by the door ready to call you if anybody came. I didn't even have time to press the speed dial to the bar before the door came flying off the hinges towards me. Then I was, I don't know, I just sort of blacked out I guess. When I woke up Brenda was standing over me and Lily was gone. I didn't even see their faces, they were masked and in black robes."

Brenda came to stand behind Camilla and rested her hands comfortingly on her shoulders while Ginny tried to console the woman she had come to think of as a second mother. Camilla, so distraught she hadn't even noticed Harry, sobbed into her hands still held tightly by Ginny. Harry looked on, alert and wary. He knew he must look around for signs of spent magic, but he was still too reluctant to release Ginny. Instead he looked around him surveying the small apartment and its limited contents.

"This is where they had lived all this time without me," he thought to himself. "I wish I had been there. I wish . . ."

"Harry," Ginny interrupted his thoughts. "You can let me go you know. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" He asked with a half smile.

"Promise." Ginny replied with a watery attempt at a reciprocal smile.

Harry, with much trepidation, released her hand before beginning to wander the apartment, muttering under his breath, and watching small puffs escape the tip of his wand. Ginny continued to console Camilla, who began to calm down with her and Brenda's help. Within minutes Camilla had calmed down enough to notice the stranger in the room and what he was doing.

"Who is that? What is he doing? What is that thing he is holding?" Camilla asked sharply obviously scared of what she was seeing.

Ginny sighed before answering. "Camilla, that is Harry, Lily's father and he is trying to figure out where she has gone. He is a wizard and Brenda and I, we're witches and my name isn't Ginger Weables it's Ginny Weasley"

"What?" Camilla exclaimed violently staring transfixed at the shapeless smoke issuing from Harry's wand.

"It's true. You don't have to fear us though. I suppose I should also tell you that it was a couple of very bad wizards or witches that attacked you tonight. They stunned you or I guess you would say knocked you out. They were the ones I was going to leave to escape from. I'm so sorry Camilla. I shouldn't have put you in harms way," Ginny told her unable to look her in the face for her regret and shame.

"Honey," said Camilla after a few moments. "I wouldn't have stayed away if I knew. I just wished you would have felt you could trust me with this knowledge. I love both you and Lily like members of my family."

Ginny looked up into the wise eyes before her and Camilla smiled through the shining tears still glistening on her aging face. It went unspoken, but an understanding like that of mother and child crossed between them. It was unconditional love and Ginny was relieved that Camilla was accepting of the uncovered truth.

"Harry, any luck?"

Harry turned quickly startled, not by the question, but by the speaker. Camilla was now standing behind him, all weakness and fear gone, ready to get the job at hand done. Ginny smiled genuinely at him from where she still knelt by Camilla's empty chair.

"Typical Camilla," thought Ginny. "It's truly amazing how she is always able to pull herself up and face whatever presents itself."

Without warning Camilla had pulled Harry into a motherly hug. "Ginny truly loves you Harry," she whispered in his ear. "Be there for her. Find Lily."

Camilla pulled away starring at the startled and flustered Harry. Patches of pink appeared on his cheeks as he looked into her face with some sort of wonder.

"I, I'm not getting much here. I've confirmed that they used the Reductor curse to blow in the door. They used the stunning spell to attack Camilla and possibly Lily for it was used twice and they cast a Disillusionment charm, most likely on Lily to disguise her. They didn't Disapparate from here . . ."

"They wouldn't be able to," Ginny interrupted. "I put wards around this place for protection."

Harry smiled at her slightly before continuing. "The only other thing I detect is Brenda's spell to revive Camilla. That's all we can do here."

"That can't be it. Harry, how are we going to find Lily?" Ginny asked frantically.

"Did you forget who we have lying bound and unconscious downstairs?" Harry asked her with a grim expression.

"Malfoy," she said with hatred evident in her voice.

"Malfoy," Harry confirmed stonily.

"Enervate."

Malfoy's eye's flickered open as he slowly returned to consciousness. Harry, Ginny, Brenda, Lyle, and Camilla stood around him staring down at his magically bound body.

"Welcome back Malfoy," Harry said coldly pointing his wand at Draco's heart.

"Potter," Draco sneered. "Thought you were dead, but I see you escaped once again. Very lucky aren't you?"

"Where's the little girl Draco?" Harry asked ignoring his captive's questions.

"What? Missing your daughter already Potter? Didn't know you knew she existed. Rather funny actually, didn't know you had a thing for the Weaselette, and then we find out you got her pregnant. Tramping around were you Weasley? Finally got the great Harry Potter in bed like you always dreamed . . ."

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry interrupted through gritted teeth.

Arrogantly Draco scoffed at Harry's anger.

"What? Is the great Harry Potter, hero of all things good, going to kill me?" Draco taunted him coldly. "I though you were above that sort of thing. I heard how you felt about killing the Dark Lord. You only did it because you had to didn't you? Weak . . ."

Ginny fell to her knees beside Malfoy and placed the tip of her wand threateningly on Draco's throat. "One more word like that Malfoy and I'll kill you myself," she spat at him.

For the first time there was fear in his narrowed gray eyes.

"What about your daughter Weasley? Going to kill me when I'm the only one who knows where she is?" Draco tried to ask scornfully, but his facade was broken by the waver in his voice.

Harry's hand was on Ginny's shoulder warningly as she spoke, venom in every word. "I'll find my daughter and when I do you and the rest of your kind will pay Malfoy. Do you hear me? You will pay."

Draco blinked panic evident in on his face while Ginny loomed over him menacingly, her wand poised and eyes blazing with angry fire. Harry knelt down and looked closely at Draco's pale face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time where our daughter is. Tell us now Malfoy or we start using force," Harry told him angrily.

Devoid of a wand, lying helpless, bound, and fearing for his life Draco stared into the eyes of both Harry and Ginny with terror. What he saw there was a rage that he had only seen on one other person before in his life, Voldemort. This perhaps is what broke his resolve for the next words he uttered were, "She's at headquarters."

"Headquarters? Where are these headquarters?" Ginny asked him, her every word hard as steel.

"In Belgium at Breendonk, but you'll never get in. It's too well protected," Draco replied slowly regaining his usual haughty manner.

"What do they want her for?" Harry pressed him.

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" Draco laughed at him before continuing, "Who better to bring the dark forces back to power than the daughter of Harry Potter."

Draco continued laughing as a foot came flying out of nowhere and caught him squarely in the head. The laughter silenced instantly as Malfoy lay unconscious once again. Turning as one, Ginny and Harry looked up at the owner of the foot. Camilla stood glaring, face red, and eyes narrowed, while Lyle held her back from leaping on Malfoy's body.

Harry stood up and turned towards Brenda. "Brenda, could you please show me where your fireplace is I have to floo Remus immediately."

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Harry said clearly throwing a fistful of floo powder into the Mason's fireplace and thrusting his head in afterward.

"What the hell! Since when has our fireplace been able to do that?" Lyle exclaimed to his wife as Harry's head disappeared into the flames.

"Dear it's alright. It's been able to do that since we moved in fifteen years ago," Brenda explained.

"Crazy," muttered Lyle watching Harry in wonder.

On the other side of the flames Harry was calling wildly into the kitchen

"Harry? What news?" Remus Lupin asked as he came running into the kitchen and saw Harry in the fire.

"I've got Draco," Harry told his old friend quickly. "I, I've also, I've found her."

Remus smiled lightly before replying. "You've found Ginny. Good Harry, good. Should I tell Arthur and Molly or give you more time?"

"No, it's not just that I found Ginny but, I've also found my, my daughter. Ginny and my daughter." Remus smile faded and his brow furrowed as Harry continued. "Draco's cronies took her, our daughter, Lily. That is what they were doing here. They've taken her to Belgium, to the Death Eater's headquarters. I've got to go."

"No, Harry. You can't go flying off to Belgium yet, not without a plan at least," Lupin said sharply.

Harry scowled but realized instantly that Remus was quite right. If he was to get back his daughter he would need to go about this carefully. Nodding reluctantly, Harry spoke again. "You're right."

"Now Harry there is no time to lose. You need to bring Ginny back here as quickly as possible. I will contact the members of the Order, yes I know that most don't know you are alive but I think it's time they did," Remus said seeing Harry about to object. "Listen to me Harry; you are going to need all the help you can get if you plan on infiltrating the headquarters of the Dark Order. Now, where exactly are we talking about in Belgium?"

"Breendonk," Harry replied.

"Breendonk?" Lupin questioned, "Where is that?"

"No idea, better ask Hermione," Harry replied.

"Yes, good thinking. Now when can I expect you?" Remus asked.

A couple minutes later Harry pulled his head out of the fire and stared dizzily around at Ginny.

"We have to go back. Remus is expecting us tomorrow. He's calling a meeting of the order," Harry told her pulling her to his chest. "We'll find her."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ginny it's going to be okay," Harry assured her kissing the top of her head.

"Harry, I'm scared. What about my family? Hermione? Everyone else? I just left Harry. I didn't even say goodbye? How am I going to face them? What are they going to think about Lily? What . . ."

"Gin," Harry interrupted. "They loved you then and they still love you now. It will all be fine. Besides, I will never leave your side."

Not entirely reassured Ginny turned her face into Harry's chest seeking warmth and solace in his embrace.

"I hope you're right Harry," Ginny thought to herself. "I hope you're right about it all."


	7. Departure

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other people's toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Chapter 7: Departure

"No! You can't have it. Harry stop them. Stop them Harry."

"I can't Ginny, I'm dead."

"You're not dead. You're alive. We have a child to raise. We have a family. Stop them Harry!"

Ginny was strapped to a long wooden table in darkened room. The only light permeating the darkness around her lighted her exposed belly, swollen from pregnancy. Small drops of sweat dotted Ginny's forehead as another spasm of pain shot across her abdomen.

"Please Harry, please, please, help me Harry," Ginny sobbed straining against her bonds as the contractions came more swiftly. "You have to help me. You can't let them take our baby."

"Ginny I can't help you," Harry told her drifting slowly away into the darkness.

Others were milling about the room now leaving the misty fringes of obscurity behind and approaching her table. Ginny knew that these menacing figures would happily take not only her unborn child from her, but Harry as well. Ginny fought with all her strength to free herself and her unborn child, but the ropes binding her wrists and ankles cut into her flesh and blood began to run from the wounds.

"NO! You can't have it. You can't. I won't let you take them both! Don't leave me Harry," Ginny screamed.

They were coming closer, masked and robed in black, they moved slowly but surely to where Ginny lay bound and bleeding. The baby inside her kicked and writhed; small feet and fists making lumps appear and disappear in her flesh as it moved. Ginny tore her eyes away from the approaching evil and turned her head looking for Harry. His form was fading and becoming translucent before her eyes.

"Don't go Harry. Don't leave me," she pleaded.

They were upon her now. One of the figures, wand outstretched, muttered an incantation, "Aufero."

Ginny felt excruciating pain as her skin across her stomach began to tear, allowing her baby to float screaming and flailing its tiny limbs from her body.

"Harry! Help me!" Ginny yelled toward the rapidly diminishing form of Harry.

"Goodbye Ginny," Harry whispered as the last bit of him was snuffed out before her eyes.

"NOOOOO!"

"Ginny wake up. It's alright Ginny you're safe."

Ginny looked up into Harry's face with relief. The dream that had haunted her since she had learned of his death was slowly fading as she melted into his strong arms. The familiar tears that always followed the dream began to seep through her closed eyes as Harry rocked her like a child whispering sweet words of comfort into her ear.

"Ginny love . . ." Harry started to say.

"It's alright Harry. It's just a dream I keep having. It's nothing really. You should really try to get more sleep," She told him in what she hoped was a reassuring voice pulling away from him slightly to look him in the face.

"Ginny I'm not leaving you and that was a bit more than just a dream. It looked horrible. You were writhing around screaming," Harry told her as he smoothed her rumpled red hair. "How long have you been having this _nothing _dream?"

"Since I left home. Since I found out you had died," Ginny replied.

A dark shadow passed over his green eyes at this news, his pain evident.

"Stop blaming yourself Harry," Ginny said firmly. "This isn't your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't run away. If I had only stayed at home. If, well, if I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened. I'm to blame and I know it."

Harry looked as if he were going to interrupt, but Ginny put a finger to his lips to silence him. Ginny had so much to say and now that she had started she didn't feel like stopping. She seemed to regain her courage and strength in his arms as though she had just taken a strengthening solution.

"Don't Harry. Please don't be noble. Don't tell me that you could have changed things. I've made so many mistakes in my life and this is just one more. This isn't the first time I've put people in jeopardy. Only now the one in harms way is my own daughter. You've been so wonderful to me, but I don't deserve it. By all rights you should have turned around and walked out of that bar when I told you about Lily. Most men couldn't have taken that information in stride like you did. I owe you so much just for you being here and I know it. There is nothing I can say to make what I've done to you or anyone else better again, but I can at least explain."

"Ginny," Harry started to say.

"No Harry. Please just listen first," Ginny interrupted.

Harry nodded silently as he swept a stray tear from her freckled cheek. Ginny smiled slightly at his gesture before taking a deep breath and continuing her story.

"Dad came home that day, the day you were attacked, and told mum and I that you were," Ginny bit her lip and Harry nodded in comprehension. "Well, I was devastated. Madame Pomfrey had just told me I was pregnant not even twenty-four hours earlier. I hadn't even been able to tell you about the baby yet. I was going to tell you that night. I guess things just sort of snapped in my mind because the next thing I knew I was up in my bedroom packing," Ginny paused to catch her breath before plunging on.

"It occurred to me how much danger our child would be in if the Death Eaters found out you had conceived a child. I was scared about what they might do to it. I didn't know if they would kill it, or kidnap it, or what else they might do. By running I was trying to save Lily. I bounced from place to place by Portkey until I hit Seattle. That is when I sunk myself into the muggle world. I met Lyle in a truck stop on my way to Canada. He and Brenda took me in. I had no idea that Brenda was a witch. They and Camilla have been like my family ever since," Ginny paused in her recital thinking grimly of the danger she had placed them in.

"Two days ago Camilla told me a man in a hooded sweatshirt came to the door looking for me. Then there was a threatening call. I was all set to run again. In fact all of Lily and my things are in my trunk in my car. I was telling Brenda and Lyle goodbye when Brenda told me who she was. She convinced me to stay, to contact my parents, even to call in the authorities. If she hadn't I would have been gone again," she finished unable to look him in the eye anymore.

Harry had listened quietly to Ginny's speech, each word weighing heavy on his heart. He wished she would look at him, wished that she would stop blaming herself for trying to protect their child.

"Ginny, please stop beating yourself up over all of this."

Ginny's head snapped up, fire in her eyes, as she glared at him.

"How can you sit there and be alright with all of this? How can you," Ginny tried to say before Harry cut her off.

"Ginny, I knew you had a child. When you disappeared Madame Pomfrey told Professor Dumbledore and he in turn informed your parents. When I found out I suspected it might be mine and when I saw Lily with your red hair and green eyes, I was nearly convinced," he told her with a small smile.

"You saw her?" Ginny asked quizzically.

Harry nodded and continued his story. "I've been watching you for days Ginny. Ever since Malfoy found you. I know I should have made myself known sooner, but I was scared. I didn't want you to run again. What if you didn't believe it was me or worse what if you believed it was me and you ran anyway. I almost told you once though, the stranger at the door in the sweatshirt that was me. I was even watching you last night. I was in the corner of the bar in the baseball cap."

"What? You've been watching me for days? You knew about Lily? How come when I told you about her you were so shocked then?" Ginny sputtered.

"It's quite something to be told you're a father Ginny, even if you had your suspicions," Harry answered.

"But, why were you watching me? Why were you following Malfoy?" Ginny questioned.

"I guess it's my turn to explain a few things," Harry said running his hand through his wild dark hair. "When I found out, when I came back after the attack, that you had taken off. I struck off after you. I knew it was my fault you had run away. I traveled all over the world looking for you. Your brothers searched as well, but your mum wouldn't let them out of her sight for long. One missing child was enough for her and she was afraid what might happen. We didn't know what you might have gotten yourself into, you see. Your parents took out an advertisement in Witch Weekly. They only got one response worth anything. They thought it might have been from you actually. They couldn't trace it, but it said you were okay and not to worry."

"I lost your tracks once you hit the United States, but I didn't give up. I kept searching vowing to myself and your family that I would find you," Harry sighed heavily. "After two years of looking for you I had to return home. I couldn't find you. I didn't know how I would face your family. How I could live with myself. It was then that I decided that if I could not find you then I would at least try and make the world safer for you, wherever you were. I had only been home a few days when Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks came to me and asked if I would be willing to tail Malfoy. They hoped that it would help in uncovering the few remaining Death Eaters still at large. I accepted of course. I was perfect for the job actually. You see, everyone but your family, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and Professor Dumbledore believe I'm dead," Harry looked into Ginny's astonished eyes.

"But, you. How come you didn't tell anyone? Why?" Ginny sputtered.

"I arrived at the Burrow, two days after the attack, I was, I was, well, I was hurt," Harry told her lamely.

Harry didn't want to tell Ginny how badly he had been hurt. In truth Harry had stumbled into the Weasley's kitchen broken, bleeding, and barely able to walk.

"I begged not to be sent to St. Mungo's. I didn't think I could handle the prying eyes or the nosey reporters," Harry said trying to smile and relieve some of the concern creasing Ginny's forehead. "Your mum took care of me and did her best to heal me up. It was several days after that when I found out about you and how you had run away. I kept asking everyone where you were, but no one would give me a straight answer. Apparently everyone thought it best not to tell me too soon. They were afraid I would take off after you the moment I found out. They know me too well I guess."

Ginny smiled at him knowing all to well that Harry would not sit still if one of his friends was in danger. She could just imagine him badgering her family about her.

"When I found out that you had gone I tried to leave right away, but they wouldn't let me. I still wasn't well enough. They tried to reassure me that your brothers were looking for you and that I could wait. I think I may have frightened them a bit with how, how insistent I was on going. They threatened to magically bind me to keep me from taking off after you until I explained to them about us," Harry looked deep into her eyes at these words.

"You told them about us?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, well not everything. I did leave out our, um, moment in shrieking shack."

Ginny blushed furiously at him before asking, "What did they say?"

"They were quite please actually. That was when they told me about the, um, pregnancy," Harry said turning pink himself.

"That still doesn't explain how come no one knows that you are alive now," Ginny told him. "It has been two years since then. Surely someone would have seen you. Someone would have said something."

"Before I left it was decided, by everyone, that is was best for me to remain dead. I wouldn't have anyone following me. I would be safe and free to search for you without any extra hassles," said Harry recalling his joy amidst the pain of his injuries and the ache in his heart. "It was just luck that Malfoy, well not exactly luck I guess, that he was after you and Lily or I would have never found you. I found Malfoy easily enough and it was easier still to follow him. I've been using glamour charms to disguise myself. Dumbledore and Lupin taught me how. I was able to blend in with the locals wherever I went then."

Ginny giggled in spite of herself at the thought of Harry with blonde hair, or dark skin, or better yet red hair and freckles.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Just you with red hair and freckles," she laughed again.

Harry tried to look insulted but failed miserably. She looked so pretty sitting there beneath her blanket, her red hair falling gently over her shoulders in waves. He leaned closer counting the freckles on her nose, freckles that once he thought he'd never see again. His breath on her face stopped Ginny's laughter as she starred into his eyes full of warmth she had all but forgotten. She let out a slow shuddering breath gazing at him with the desire she felt for him. There was no mistaking that look, it was one of love and lust, and it was the look he was now giving back to her. They closed the gap between them in a kiss that told them both how much they still loved one another.

A soft tap on the door behind them made them break apart. Brenda stood framed in the doorway with a soft smile on her lips.

"Sorry to break you two up but Lyle and I are ready to take you to the Portkey Departure Terminal in Seattle," she said before turning and heading out of the room.

"We'd best be getting ready," Ginny said trying to get out of her small bed.

"Not yet we don't," Harry smiled leaning into her once more and capturing her lips in a warm kiss.

Harry and Ginny stood in line with Brenda and Lyle at the bustling Portkey Terminal in Seattle. Ginny stubbornly telling both Brenda and Lyle that they didn't need to come with them.

"We discussed this last night Ginny. We are going and that is final," Brenda told her firmly.

Ginny sighed remembering their conversation clearly. It was not long after the authorities had taken away Draco Malfoy.

_Harry and Ginny reentered the living room which was now thankfully empty. Just moments ago the room had been packed with people all clamoring to question both Brenda and Lyle about Malfoy. Ginny and Harry had left the room not wanting to be seen and listened carefully as Brenda told those gathered a rather vague and completely untrue story of how Malfoy was captured and why he was there._

"_I think that I should go back to England with you," Brenda told them both as they took a seat on the sofa. _

"_Not without me you don't," Lyle had chimed in._

"_Listen you aren't a part of this. You don't have to come," Ginny said to them._

"_We care about you and Lily too much to let you walk out that door without us. Besides you could use some moral support when you see your family again. Really Ginny you are like a daughter to us. Don't push us away now," Brenda expounded._

"_What about Lyle, he isn't a wizard. He can't protect himself," Ginny pointed out._

"_I can protect myself just fine," Lyle told stoutly._

"_No, honey you can't, but you do have me," Brenda told her husband lovingly._

_Lyle looked as if he was going to boil over. "Well if that is what you think why did you marry me in the first place?" He asked angrily._

"_Honey, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that without a wand you are vulnerable. You can't get in a fist fight with someone who can send you flying long before you get near enough to touch them," she tried to explain._

_Still angry, but slightly pacified Lyle nodded. _

"_Ginny if they are determined to come with us we can't stop them," Harry said in a tired voice. "Personally I don't think either of you should be putting yourself in harms way, but I shouldn't talk. I wouldn't let you go without me either."_

_Ginny looked at Harry stunned. "What? You think they should come with us?" She asked surprised at Harry's attitude._

"_Listen to me Ginny. I've realized over the years that you can't stop those you love from trying to protect or help you," Harry said wearily._

_He was right of course. Whenever Harry was in danger Ron, Hermione, and later she had been beside him against his wishes. She had insisted on accompanying him to the Ministry to save Sirius even though he didn't want her to and then there was the final battle. Ginny shuddered in remembrance._

"_Alright, alright, you win," Ginny said throwing up her hands in surrender._

"_Okay then. We'll leave tomorrow. The nearest Portkey Terminal is in Seattle. Ginny you and Harry should stay with us tonight and tomorrow, early, we'll drive down there," Brenda said decisively._

They were next in the queue of people to purchase their Portkey. Ginny's stomach was full of fluttering butterflies and that seemed intent on making her sick. She was going home. True she had told Harry everything and he had been wonderful and accepting, but the thought of facing her family and the entire Order was terrifying her. Beside her Harry, who at the moment resembled Neville Longbottom, held her hand tightly.

"You will depart in ten minutes in room twelve B. It's down the hall on my left sixth door on the right," the witch behind the counter instructed them when Brenda bought the tickets.

"Ten minutes and counting," Ginny mumbled to herself.

"What Gin?" Harry asked her quietly as he led her down the hallway behind Brenda and Lyle.

"Just counting down the minutes till I'm home," Ginny said with a waver in her voice.

"Ginny everything is going to be fine. There really is no need to worry. Your family love you like I've been saying all day and the order will help us find Lily. We'll have her back with us and we can be a family," Harry told her confidently.

The mention of Lily caused Ginny to tense as though she had been punched in the stomach.

"Harry what if they hurt her?" she asked.

"They won't hurt her. You heard what Malfoy said. They wouldn't hurt her when they need her," Harry said trying to sound as confident as he had before.

Unconvinced Ginny asked, "What are they going to do to her? How do they think they will be able to get her to do their bidding?"

"I don't know," Harry replied truthfully as they entered room twelve B. "Ginny, I'm sure that if they do anything to her we can fix it. There is Dumbledore you know. Do you think he won't help us?"

Slightly relived by the thought of her old headmaster's help Ginny nodded before placing a finger on the soda can Brenda was holding out. The room's attendant stood near the door starring at her wristwatch counting down the seconds till their departure.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One."

Ginny felt the tug somewhere behind her navel as the Portkey took effect, whisking her back to her family.

Author's Note: By the way if anyone wanted to know, Aufero means to takeaway by force.


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other people's toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Chapter 8: Explanations

Ginny sunk onto a worn couch in number twelve's dingy sitting room shaking with anger and anguish as tears fell down her blotchy face. With a trembling hand she swiped at the offending drops as she willed her temper and sorrow under control. She didn't even notice the door of the room open and then shut allowing two people into the room with her. The warm weight of Harry's arm encircled her shoulders and Ginny turned into him for comfort.

"Ginny-" Harry started.

"No Harry. I deserved it. I just hoped . . ." Ginny broke off unable to articulate what she had wished for her homecoming.

Arthur Weasley dropped to his knees and took his only daughter's hands in his. "Ginny, they don't understand. We were all terribly worried and hurt when you ran away: you left no note, no explanation for your leaving, you sent no word you were okay, and we haven't heard anything from you in over two years. We didn't know what had become of you. We were left with nothing but our own ideas of why you had gone. We wondered what could have made you leave your family, your home. Didn't you believe in us enough to help you or love you or protect you or did you simply not love us or want us in your life? These possibilities wounded us very deeply. I think you need to go back into that room and tell them why you left. Explain to them."

Ginny nodded numbly aching inside from all her father had said and realizing for the first time the pain she caused her family. No wonder they had acted so angrily. She couldn't blame them. Yet, would they understand when she told them everything? Would they accept her reasons for leaving? Could they forgive her for what she had done even with her explanations?

_After an uneventful ride on the muggle underground Harry, Ginny, Brenda, and Lyle had arrived at number 12 Grimwald place and were greeted by Remus Lupin who was quickly introduced to Lyle and Brenda. Remus ushered them inside whispering to them to remain quiet, Sirius' mother's portrait still hung in the dark entry hall, and urged them to follow him. The party halted before entering the kitchen. A murmur of voices, many of which were very familiar to Ginny, could be heard through the heavy wooden door. _

_Remus put his hand on both Ginny and Harry's shoulders, a grim look on his worn face. "Welcome home, both of you. I can't say how sorry I am to hear about your daughter. We'll find her," he told them stoutly. _

"_I've called a meeting of the Order as I said I would. They do not know the whole reason they have been gathered though. I have told them that Harry is returning with information regarding the reformation of the Dark Order and nothing more. I did not feel it was my place to divulge more than that," he said shifting his attention now solely towards Ginny. "I must warn you that your family is within. They do not know Harry found you or that your daughter was taken by Death Eaters." _

_Ginny nodded to him, breathing deeply and gathering her courage, before following him into the crowded kitchen._

"_Ginny?"_

_The looks that registered on the faces of those gathered at the long wooden table were that of shock and then, for many, anger. Ginny heard her mother utter her name softly as she slumped into her seat in a half faint. Her father's eyes grew as big as galleons. He looked as though he wanted to rush to her, but was unable due to the fact that he now had to prop up his wife. Bill had tears in his eyes as he surveyed her blankly as if he was unsure if she was real. Charlie, Fred, and George looked as if they wished to curse her. Percy looked nonplussed. Ron's ears were red as he furrowed his eyes. He seemed to want to rush to her as well, but she was sure if he did it would not be for an embrace. Hermione looked astonished and had a firm hand on Ron's shoulder to keep him securely in his seat. Tonks looked warily at her from her seat next to Dumbledore who looked simply delighted._

_The others, who included Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagal, Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Fluer Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Terry Boot, and several others whom Ginny did not know, simply starred at her and then turned their attention to Harry. Harry, Ginny realized, had removed the glamour charm disguising his features and was reveling himself to all present._

_He stood tall beside her holding tightly to her hand as silence engulfed the room. Arthur Weasley, who had managed to get Bill to come to his aid and handle Molly, walked carefully towards them. Upon reaching his daughter he paused, then swept her into a bone-crushing hug. It was only then that the silence was broken. It was as if a bomb had exploded._

"_How dare you Dad!"_

"_Are you sure it's her?"_

"_Harry?"_

"_It can't be Harry he's dead."_

"_You found her Harry?"_

"_How could you?"_

"_He's alive!"_

"_Of course Harry is alive! What the bloody hell is Ginny doing here though?"_

"_How dare you just walk in here after two years!"_

"_Wonderful to have you back Ms. Weasley."_

"_Albus, why didn't you tell us?"_

"_Where is it you found her Harry?"_

"_What do you think you're doing back here?"_

"_Two years! Two years! No note, no owl, no nothing and now you come waltzing back in here?"_

_The screaming, sneering, questioning, and jostling crowd began to surround both Ginny and Harry. Their words were pressing hard on Ginny's brain._

"_They don't want me back. I should never have come back," Ginny told herself silently before bolting from the kitchen._

Ginny allowed her father to pull her to her feet. Harry stood beside her, his arm once again protectively surrounding her offering her his support.

The three of them reentered the kitchen, which was now much calmer than they had left it. All eyes turned to them yet no one spoke. Breathing deeply Ginny gathered all her courage to speak, but was stopped by Harry's voice that rang clearly through the silent room.

"This meeting was called to inform all of you about the activities of the remaining Death Eaters, but there is more to the story as you all can see. To those of you who believed I was dead, I am sorry, but it was necessary for me to carry out two plans. First to find Ginny," Harry said nodding towards her. "Second for me to be able to follow Draco Malfoy and discern who the remaining Death Eaters are and what they may be planning. The Dark Order is trying to reform itself with my own child as their leader. We do not know how they are attempting to do this, but they have taken her to their headquarters in Belgium. Malfoy called the place Breendonk. I am asking you all for your help in recovering her."

The silence seemed to deepen as Harry made his speech. Everyone, save Brenda, Lyle, and Remus, had questions burning in their eyes. Arthur took Ginny's hand and gave it a small squeeze to encouraging her to speak.

"I'm sorry," Ginny started to say but was interrupted by a loud snort from one of her brothers. "No, really I am sorry that I did what I did. I never realized that by running away that I would hurt you all so badly. I was only thinking of my baby, Harry's and my baby. I was terrified when I heard Harry had died. I feared even then that the Death Eaters would take her or kill her. I was trying to assure her safety by leaving. Nothing I say can make up for the obvious pain I've caused my family and friends, but I ask for your forgiveness and your help to find Lily."

Arthur was holding tight to her hand and looking imploringly at his family whose looks softened as Ginny spoke. Molly stood, ashen faced, and walked towards her daughter pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mum, mum I'm so sorry," Ginny wailed into her mother's breast.

"Shh, darling. It's all alright," her mother said soothingly.

Soon other arms were engulfing her, many arms. Looking up she saw nearly the entire Weasley clan surrounding her. Charlie still sat at the table brooding and Percy stood slightly to the side of the group hug with one hand place on his mother's back. Hermione had come to stand beside Harry with tears in her eyes and Tonks took Remus' hand in hers and smiled. Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly before interrupting them.

"Harry, Ginny, I think there may still be a few things we need to clear up," he said gesturing towards the confused faces of the rest of the Order.

"Right sir," Harry nodded as the Weasley's broke apart. "Ginny and I have a child together. Her name is Lily. I found Ginny in the States. Malfoy had learned of Lily's existence and he and others whom we do not know found Ginny and Lily. I followed him there and that was how I found Ginny. I was able to stop the attack on Ginny, but they managed to take Lily. After questioning Malfoy we learned of their plans and where they had taken her. We just don't know where Breendonk is exactly."

"Breendonk was a fortification dating from 1906 built as part of the defense belt of Antwerp. It was then used as a concentration camp in World War II. It was set up as a memorial until recently when it suffered from a severe fire and was condemned," Hermione told them promptly.

They all looked at her wonderingly.

"I did a bit of research for Remus," she said simply.

"So, now the question is how we go about getting in there," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"It will be tricky," Moody added scratching his chin.

"You'll help then?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Of course, can't let our niece stay with those berks," said Fred with a small smile.

They gathered around the table. Percy produced parchment and a quill and began to take notes as those assembled formed a plan of attack.

"There is only one way into Breendonk," Hermione told them.

"I scouted out the camp today and their wards are strong," added Lupin. "There can be no Apparating within the grounds and a Portkey will not work."

"Not necessarily, Remus. Breendonk was used as a concentration camp and many souls were lost there. That concentration of death can be used to our advantage," Dumbledore countered.

Hours later Ginny fell physically and emotionally exhausted into bed in the room she and Hermione had once shared all those years ago in number 12. The only difference was that it was not Hermione who sat on the bed opposite hers. It was Harry. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair before removing his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

"Do you think it will work?" Ginny asked Harry worriedly.

"It has to," he said putting his glasses back on.

"But doesn't it seem foolhardy to put everyone's lives at risk like that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see any other way. We need them. Besides they wouldn't stay behind even if we begged," Harry replied.

"What if we can't find Dumbledore? What if . . ."

Harry knew what she was talking about. What if their plans to meet inside the grounds didn't work? What if they weren't all able to everyone out alive?

"Ginny you know there is no other way out. The wards will be too strong. Those outside the grounds of the camp will be able to Portkey out easily, but those inside . . . If Dumbledore is right there is only one way and Dumbledore is usually right," Harry concluded.

Ginny nodded biting her bottom lip and hugging her knees to her chest, knowing that he was right. They should trust in Dumbledore. They needed to trust in Dumbledore.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly as she sat beside him. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thank you for being there for me. Thank you for finding me. Thank you for understanding. Thank you," she replied.

Harry smiled and came to sit beside her. He lifted her head and placed it lightly in his lap and began to stroke her red locks.

"You don't have to thank me Ginny. I'd do anything for you. I love you," he told her.

"I still can't believe after all that I've done and all the time we've been apart that you can still love me," she said quietly.

"Believe it. Ginny," Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "Ginny, after we get Lily back and everything has calmed down a bit could you, well would you, do you think you'd like to get married?"

"Married?"

"Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid-" Harry stammered.

She sat up and cupped his face in her hand before saying. "Harry, I would like nothing better than to marry you. I love you."

He met her eyes and saw them glistening with unshed tears. His arms reached out for her drawing her towards him as he brought his lips to hers sealing their engagement with a kiss. Their mutual need surged between them as they clung to each other as though afraid if they let go they would be parted forever. Harry gently caressed the curve of her back as she sank further into his embrace and their kiss deepened. Ginny moaned softly at his touch. Her hands clutching him to her so tightly not a whispered breath could pass between their bodies. Harry broke their kiss only to trail small kisses along her neck while gently removing her jumper. Eagerly she helped him shed his shirt. When flesh met flesh all outside forces were forgotten. At that moment they were all that existed and their love for each other was all that mattered.

It had been so long since they were together yet it seemed that their time apart was merely a blink of an eye. They had been reunited a day ago, but they found each other again that night. They found solace, strength, and peace in the love they made and after they lay in each other's arms knowing that they could traverse any mountains they must to rescue their child.

Author's Note: I took a few liberties with Breendonk. It was never burnt down and still runs as a memorial for the 3,532 prisoners who passed through it, the 1,733 of them that didn't survive the war, and the 185 prisoners who were executed there. It is a truly fascinating and moving place that is a constant reminder of what prejudice and ignorance can do. I had the fortune of visiting there in 1997 and would recommend to anyone who may be in the area to check it out. The use of an old concentration camp seemed fitting for Death Eaters. I really hope it doesn't offend anyone that I did this. I don't mean any disrespect towards those who suffered or died there.


	9. Breendonk

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other people's toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Chapter 9: Breendonk

"Mommy! I wan mommy," screamed the young girl.

Lily sat on her hard cot in the cold gray cell she had been locked in the past several days. Tears streamed down her grimy cheeks as she wailed continuously at the two guards placed outside her door.

"Quiet girl," shouted one of the men clad in black.

"MOMMMMMY," came Lily's reply to the man's voice.

"No use, Nott. She's been screaming like that for days," the other man said wearily.

"Can't we stun her?" Nott asked wearily.

"You know we can't. Blasted orders. Can't harm the little brat. Though I wouldn't say no to a silencing charm."

Theodore Nott opened the chamber door wide enough to see the trembling figure now curled in a fetal position on her grimy blanket.

"Silencio," Nott said firmly pointing his wand at the girl without a shred of compassion on his shadowed face.

Lily's mouth continued to open in silent screams as Nott shut the door once again and locked it with his wand.

Out side the walls of Breendonk, hidden under the cloak of darkness, thirty-five wizards waited for their signal. Ginny, holding fast to Harry's hand, knelt behind a bush at the gated entrance to the old camp. Dumbledore with his band of thirteen Order members hid not far to their left in the shadows. With a nod towards them Harry raised his wand ready to set their plan in motion.

"Tento Detectum," he muttered under his breath wand pointed purposefully at the closed gates.

As predicted and unwanted a screech assailed their ears as an alarm pounded their ears. Fifteen Death Eaters, masked and cloaked, ran from all sides of the building towards where Harry, Ginny, and the others lay in wait. Far to their right they heard the sound of Kingsley's voice ring out as his disarming charm flew towards the Death Eaters hitting one with precision and causing his wand to fly into the air. The hooded figures started towards Kingsley firing spells as they came. Ten other members of the Order of the Phoenix had joined him in his attempt to attract the Death Eaters' attentions. When the final Death Eater had run into the fray Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Ginny who made their way, close to the ground, towards the now unprotected gates.

"Alohamora," Harry said in a voice just above a whisper.

He pushed the gates open enough to allow him and Ginny entrance. Behind them they knew that Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Brenda, Moody, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy were following and dispersing themselves in pairs into hidden corners of the building. Unnoticed by the Death Eaters fighting the other members of the Order they made their way quickly up, what had been dubbed long ago by prisoners of the camp, the last walk.

The alarm that had once sounded had ceased and all that could now be heard was the shouts and spells of the Death Eaters and the Order. They gained the double doors to the forts main entrance with hearts pumping wildly, afraid that any noise they made would alert the Death Eaters to their presence.

Harry released Ginny's hand and stood to one side of the door, Ginny stood on the other ready to admit themselves into the Dark Order's headquarters. Not knowing what they would find within Harry gently pushed one of the heavy wooden doors open. He found the entrance deserted though it was apparent by the broken mug lying on the stone floor behind the door that it had been being guarded. He slipped inside silently Ginny close on his heels. They made their way up the hall and heard a small click as several of the Order members following them sealed the door, before setting two as guards well hidden in the shadows.

They came to the first set of passages and peering down both Harry took the one to the right knowing, due to Hermione's research, that it would lead to the cells once used for solitary confinement and the "stube" where the other prisoners were kept. This, she had said, would be an ideal place for them to hide Lily and therefore where they would head first.

They stole down the passage without a sound, due to the silencing charms they had placed on their shoes, towards a dim light at the end. As they approached the light they found a second set of passages. Looking carefully around they saw two Death Eaters running full tilt in their direction. Flinging themselves against the damp stone wall they prepared for their first confrontation.

The two masked figures rounded the corner in their panicked run and nearly missed Ginny and Harry.

"Stupefy**," **Harry and Ginny said in unison as the two came to a sudden halt and attempted to aim their wands at the intruders. Both fell with loud thuds to the stone floor stunned.

Not far behind them the heard Tonks' voice say, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The two bodies began to levitate off the floor and make their way down the hall towards her and Remus, who held open a door allowing them to float into the empty room. With a small wink Remus nodded his head for Harry and Ginny to continue. They took a left heading towards the light that began to grow stronger with each step they took. Treading even more watchful now, for they could hear voices ahead, they approached the light. Inside the glowing room they could hear a low sobbing followed by cold laughter.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear the first time Nott. The girl is not to be harmed," came the voice of the woman they did not recognize.

"I am sorry, so sorry Madame. I did not think that placing a silencing charm on the girl would cause her harm," came Nott's whimpering reply.

"I do not agree Nott. I have told all of you. She must be left alone for our plan to work. The potion we have concocted is highly volatile and any magic performed on her once she takes it can undo all that we have worked so hard for," the woman sneered.

"I am truly sorry madam. I did not-" Nott started.

"Crucio!" The woman cried.

Nott screamed as though his skin was on fire as the Cruciatus Curse hit him. Taking their opportunity they hurried past the door as Nott's screams filled the hallway and echoed off of the walls. They could see him manacled to the wall in the chamber. A quick glimpse of his surroundings told them that this was the "bunker" or a room of interrogation as Hermione had told them about. Large pegs were driven firmly into the stone walls from which chains and shackles hung threateningly. A large iron hook was suspended from the ceiling and other horrible looking instruments lie on a table against a far wall. Ginny shuddered involuntarily. This had obviously been a place of torture not interrogation and was now once again in use.

Nott's screams followed them hauntingly as they raced down the corridor telling them the woman had not yet lifted the curse. She had looked oddly familiar to Ginny, but she could not quite place her.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Harry whispered to her as if he had read her thoughts.

"Narcissa Malfoy? Draco's mum?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded as they paused at the head of yet another set of passages. He looked to his right first seeing a doorway leading out into the night. A pair of feet could be seen just below the large crack beneath the door. To the left a soft glow came from beneath a shut door halfway down the hallway. They took the left path stopping outside the lit room.

"Is it nearly done?" came a voice Harry remembered only too well.

"Wormtail," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Indeed yes. Soon we will be able to administer the draught to the girl," came the nasal voice of a second man.

"I shall go tell Madam Malfoy. She will be pleased," came Wormtail's voice again.

Footsteps approached the door quickly and Peter Pettigrew opened and closed the door that both Ginny and Harry had flung themselves behind. With one swift movement Harry placed one arm around Pettigrew's neck while the other held his wand to the face of his parents' murderer.

"Not one move Wormtail," Harry said threateningly in his captive's ear. "Ginny take his wand."

Ginny obliged quickly, reaching her hand into his robe, producing the wand, and placing it into her pocket.

"Harry," came Wormtail's weak voice. "You wouldn't hurt me Harry, would you? You said before your father wouldn't have wanted it."

"I said my father wouldn't have wanted his best mates to become murders for you. I however have already killed one man. Your master. It wouldn't take much for me to kill you too," Harry said acidly. "You are going to tell me where my daughter is Peter. You are going to lead me to her right now."

Wormtail swallowed hard trying to nod his head, but finding it difficult owing to the hold Harry had on him.

"She's that way," Wormtail said gesturing down the dark hallway with his middle finger.

"Let's go then," Harry said giving Wormtail a shove to get him moving, arm still firmly in place, wand now pointing at his prisoner's face.

Wormtail scuffled along before him making, in Ginny's opinion, far too much noise on the stones.

"Harry," Ginny whispered quietly.

Harry did not seem to have heard her.

"Harry," Ginny tried again.

"Hmm," Harry said.

Before Ginny could reply the corridor behind them echoed with footfalls alerting them to their coming visitors.

"I heard something. This way," came a gruff male voice.

"No one has breeched the perimeter. They are being held off behind the gates," came a second voice.

"I know I heard something," the first man said firmly.

Ginny, Harry and Wormtail came to a halt. Ginny looked around wildly for a hiding place. Seeing a door set into the stone behind Harry and the trembling Wormtail she darted behind them quickly.

"Silencio," she muttered pointing her wand at the rusty hinges before opening the door wide.

Ginny entered the dark room first followed by Harry who drug Pettigrew over the casement.

Shutting the door quietly behind them Ginny whispered, "Colloportus."

"Here, behind here," Harry said gesturing to her to join him towards the back of the chamber.

"Damn. I swore I heard something," they heard one of the men swear through the door.

"I told you before no one has made it past the gate outside. The reinforcements have joined the others. The intruders will be dealt with very soon."

Ginny's heart caught in her chest. She couldn't stand it if anything happened to the others. It would be all her fault, she felt, if it did. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she became aware of the large roughly made wooden beds stacked two high that they were hiding behind. They were bare of mattresses revealing large slats through which she could just make out the door. With a small leap of her heart she realized they must be in one of the prisoner's rooms. If Hermione was correct and Lily was being held in solitary confinement or a prisoner's barrack then they must be close.

They sat silently. Harry, his wand pressed against Wormtail's larynx and Ginny staring at the door they had entered, listening hard.

"I think they've gone," Harry said in her ear.

Nodding to him Ginny stood while Harry hefted Wormtail to his feet.

"Remember Wormtail, one peep and it will be your last," Harry warned him.

Removing her charm, Ginny opened the door a crack to gaze out into the deserted hall. With a last look at Harry and a nod they proceeded on their way much more quietly now with the silencing charm they had placed on Pettigrew's boots. At the end of the corridor they stopped. They could hear voices again although they did not seem to be coming nearer.

"Guards?" Harry hissed in Pettigrew's ear.

"Yes," Pettigrew squeaked. "That is her room."

Chancing a glance around the corner Ginny saw them. Two Death Eaters stood before a lone door, neither had their hoods up. They seemed to be chatting about the goings on outside the fort.

"We'll take 'em. They're no match for us," Vincent Crabbe said.

"Wish I could join them. Never get any action I don't," grunted Gregory Goyle. "You'd think seeing as how we were the ones who managed to snatch the girl we'd be allowed to fight. Alls we are doing is babysitting."

Ginny's face reddened in anger at what she was hearing. She wanted to run at them, hurt them, make them pay for taking her daughter, but with a look of warning from Harry she steadied herself. Instead of running off half-cocked at her daughter's guards she leveled her wand at Wormtail.

"Stupefy," she said through clenched teeth.

Wormtail went limp in Harry's arms. Harry caught him before he could fall to the floor and alert Crabbe and Goyle to their whereabouts.

"What did you do that for," Harry hissed in Ginny's ear.

"I can't take them both alone. If either of them gets a yell off we're done for," she whispered back to him.

A look of comprehension crossed Harry's face and he nodded to her leaning the stunned Wormtail against the wall silently.

"On three then?" Harry asked.

Ginny inclined her head before saying in an undertone, "One."

"Two," Harry muttered.

"Three," they said together.

Harry and Ginny sprung out into the passage facing Crabbe and Goyle who looked dumbstruck in their direction, too shocked to speak.

"Stupefy," Harry and Ginny said in unison causing the two men to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Ginny shot off towards them at a run anxious to get into the room where her daughter was being housed. Harry though had stayed back; he was levitating Wormtail's body towards the fallen men. Harry didn't mind Ginny running to Lily that was as it should be and he expected nothing less. Though if the truth were known, he wasn't staying behind just to gather the stunned bodies. Harry was nervous. He would be meeting his daughter for the first time any moment.

"What if she doesn't like me?" he asked himself aloud. "What if I make a horrible father?"

Doubts and questions swirled through his mind as he approached the open door.


	10. Introduction and Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other people's toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Chapter 10: Introduction and Escape

Harry tried to push away the fears running through his brain as he approached the open door. Stepping over the stunned bodies of Crabbe and Goyle he entered with Wormtail floating eerily before him. The room was small, dim, and bare, save for the low cot, where Ginny sat holding a crying girl with red hair.

Lily's face was streaked where tears had etched paths down her grimy face. Her long hair, which her mother was now smoothing, was tangled and knotted. She wore pink footy pajamas, zipped up to her chin, which were dirty and damp from neglect to her diapering needs.

They looked up as Harry entered and deposited Wormtail unceremoniously in a corner. Lily burrowed further in her mother's arms in fear of the newcomer. Slightly hurt, but understanding of his daughter's reaction, Harry turned back to the door and began to levitate Crabbe and Goyle's bulky bodies to join Pettigrew's before shutting the door.

"Lily. Lily honey. It's all right. Mummy has you. Don't be afraid darling," Ginny told the girl in a soft voice, attempting to calm her daughter.

"Bad, bad man," Lily choked out between sobs.

"The bad men are gone Lily and I'm going to take you home," Ginny said placing a kiss on the top of Lily's head.

"No, bad man," she said pointing at Harry who had turned to face them both.

Harry tried to smile, but was at a loss as to what he should say. His daughter, his flesh and blood was obviously frightened by him. Ginny smiled wearily, tilting Lily's face to hers.

"Lily honey, he isn't a bad man. He came to help you just like Mummy."

"Nooooooooo!" Lily cried, now trying to hide behind her mother.

"Lily, listen to Mummy, this man is your Daddy. He wouldn't hurt you. Look Lily, look at his eyes, they are just like yours. Do you see that?" Ginny questioned her daughter.

Lily peaked out from behind her mother's back and looked warily at Harry. He saw her study his face as he watched, hope burgeoning in his chest. She was small and skinny and apart from her startling green eyes she seemed to have inherited his knobby knees and nose. Her hair was akin to her mothers and the smattering of freckles across her face and exposed arms told him she was certainly a Weasley. In an attempt to appear less threatening Harry pocketed his wand and tried to grin at her in a confident and winning way. However, it seemed, something of his nervousness still played about his eyes as Ginny shot him an encouraging glance, clearly telling him to speak.

"Li-Lily…umm…He- hello," Harry said the words catching in his throat.

What was he to say to this girl? What could he do to make her see that he wanted nothing but to help her, to love her, to take care of her? His mind was blank of any clever words that might assist him in charming her. Instead, he decided, that truthful words, however lame they may sound, were better than silence.

"Lily, hello…umm…I'm not going to hurt you," Harry attempted slowly moving towards the two on the bed.

Lily didn't protest, but didn't come out from behind her mother either.

"Lily, it is alright. Mummy _and Daddy _are going to take care of you. We are going to go home now sweetheart," Ginny said as she pulled Lily back into her lap.

"Lily, did your Mum ever tell you that my Mum's name was Lily too?" Harry asked, with sudden inspiration.

Lily shook her head at him.

"That's right. Your grandmother's name was Lily. She had green eyes like you and me too," Harry told her, inching forward cautiously.

Lily smiled a very small and timid smile, but to Harry, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. This was his daughter and she was smiling at him. The fear she had of him seemed to be ebbing away and Harry boldly kept inching towards her.

"Darling, Mummy and Daddy are going to take you home now. Is that alright?" He asked her gently.

He was very near her now. Kneeling down on the hard stone floor before her he held out his hand. Lily looked up at her mother for reassurance before tentatively taking the hand he offered.

"Home now," Lily said to him.

"That's right. We are going to go home. Daddy is never going to leave you or Mummy ever again," Harry said as tears began to sting his eyes.

Ginny surveyed the blossoming relationship between father and child with a smile. The two were staring at each other, Lily with wide eyes and Harry holding back tears and beaming. She hugged her little girl tightly before reaching out to join her hand with theirs.

"Lily, we are going to need you to be very very quiet. Can you do that darling?" Harry asked Lily.

Lily nodded and Ginny stood with the girl in her arms. Lily, instinctively it seemed, reached out to him. Looking surprised but gratified, Harry took his daughter into his arms for the first time. As Lily wrapped her thin arms around his neck as he held her to him, he was no longer able to hold back the tears and they began to course down his cheeks. Standing beside them Ginny smiled broadly as tears fell from her eyes as well. Harry shifted her slight weight to his left side, mopping his wet face before taking out his wand. Ginny held her own wand firmly composing herself.

"Where have those two gone?" came the haggard voice of Theodore Nott.

With a sudden realization, Harry turned towards the entrance, knowing that he had not locked the chamber's door.

"Crabbe, Goyle, where have you got to?" Nott called again, thrusting the door open before Harry could react.

Theodore Nott, pale faced, sweaty, and tired looking, had been expecting to see Lily alone or Lily with Crabbe or Goyle, but was greeted with the sight of Harry Potter holding the girl, with Ginny Weasley at his side.

"Help! HEL-," Nott began, before being silenced by the stunner Harry shot at him.

Nott had caused enough damage though. Outside in the corridor they could hear footsteps running towards them. Dashing through the chamber door and past the fallen Nott, they ran in the direction from where they had first come. They could hear the sound of spells hitting the walls around them as they turned the corner and were met by another Death Eater speeding at them.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ginny shouted.

The Death Eater's wand spun out of his hand and he stumbled mid stride trying to catch it.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled at the floundering man who sunk to the floor immediately.

Jumping over his body, they continued up the hall only to run directly into Brenda, Ron, and Hermione. They joined together, shooting spells and blocking others, as they all followed Harry towards the exit at the end of the passageway. He flung open the door, leveling the Death Eater who had been guarding it, and began to race across the courtyard with the others close on his heels. They ran past old brick buildings, with bars covering their windows, before diving behind a large mound of earth on the hillside just beyond the last building.

Harry held fast to the silent but trembling Lily hoping for a place to hide. There was nothing but an open grassy field before them. If they continued that way they were sure to be caught, as there was no cover. They could circle back around the north side of the building but they knew that was where Kingsley and his party were still fighting, if the loud bangs and screams coming from that direction were any indication. Behind them stood four large metal containers, resembling wheelbarrows, set on tracks. Hermione motioned for them to take refuge inside them. Ginny, Harry, and Lily clambered into one while Hermione, Brenda, and Ron climbed into another. All sat in silence praying that the Death Eaters would pass them by.

"Where did they go?" called a wheezy voice.

"They went this way," growled another.

They could hear the Death Eaters' feet slap against the hard dirt as they ran past. Harry poked his head over the rim of his barrow. Certain the coast was clear he helped Ginny out first and handed her Lily before joining them. Lily once more reached for her father who obliged and took her once again into his strong arms. Hermione, Ron, and Brenda joined them moments later, glancing around anxiously.

"We need to go that way," Hermione said gesturing back towards the buildings at a wall in the distance towards their predetermined rendezvous point.

"Not without us you don't," said Fred who emerged from the third container to find everyone's wands pointing menacingly at him and George.

"Hold on. It's just us," George whispered to them quickly.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed under his breath lowering his wand.

"Ron," hissed Hermione reprovingly.

The group turned to Harry who jerked his head back towards the fort. They could just make out the long high barricade to which Hermione had been indicating. Harry took the lead trying to remain quiet as he swiftly covered the ground between the barrows and the wall where he knew Dumbledore, and the rest of his party, would be waiting with a Portkey.

The sight of a gallows came into view as they neared the stretch of stone riddled with bullet holes. Here where the spirits of those who perished by the hands of evil were thick they would be able to escape. Those long dead souls would be enough to assure that they could elude the wards placed on the Breendonk.

Out of several niches cut into the wall came Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Moody looking relieved. Their looks of relief quickly turned dark as a voice tore through the silence, "They're here. Over here!"

They came, twenty odd Death Eaters, firing spells as they ran. The Order shot back at them as Harry and the others continued to sprint in earnest towards the gallows. Harry saw Bill fall to the ground, caught by a stunner, and heard a thump from behind him signaling that one of his party had been hit as well. Turning his head to look Harry saw Brenda and Ron carrying an unconscious Hermione between them as her head bobbed uselessly against her chest. The Death Eaters were gaining now and their aim was becoming more accurate.

Ginny let out a muffled scream as she landed face first on the ground, toppled by a trip jinx. Harry turned around to help her, having to avoid the leg locker curse as he did so. Moody fell next a gash across his scarred forehead, his magical eye still rotating wildly in its socket.

"REDUCTO," hollered Nott not far behind them.

Harry, with Lily still in his arms and Ginny in tow, veered right to avoid a gaping crater that had appeared before him at the masked man's spell. Other Death Eaters began to take their cue from Nott and the spells began to hit the ground around them like bombs spraying soil and stones in all directions. As Harry and the others weaved their way swiftly around the holes Tonks and Remus came running out from behind the wall.

Remus caught a spell to the chest and fell to his knees as blood began to soak his robes. Tonks helped him up and they reached the other members of the Order at the same time as Harry's party. Charlie and Arthur were supporting Moody and Molly and Percy were picking up Bill as Dumbledore held out the Portkey. They all reached out for it and disappeared, landing seconds later as a tangled mass of bodies in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld place.


	11. Greeting The Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with other people's toys. Thank you JKR for sharing.

Chapter 11: Greeting The Future

Number 12 Grimmauld place was bustling with activity when Harry and his party landed with a thud in the kitchen. The other members of the Order who had arrived moments before them, unhurt, were occupied with tending to the wounded. A fire was blazing in the grate lighting the dingy kitchen with emerald green flames as those with serious injuries were carted off the St. Mungo's. Others were helping the newcomers to their feet and extracting the injured parties from the huddled mass of bodies upon the floor.

Harry removed himself from the pile of people with difficulty, still holding Lily tightly in his arms. The small girl still clung to him, her head buried deep in his shoulder. She had remained silent since her rescue save the occasional quiet sob released into her father's broad chest.

Harry withdrew from the crowd finding refuge in a corner clutching Lily protectively in his arms. Lily trembled burrowing deeper into his chest. Harry gently stroked her matted flaming hair as he surveyed the room before him: Fluer was exclaiming over Bill who lay unconscious, Arthur was helping Molly to her feet, Dumbledore and Kingsley were attempting to revive Moody, Tonks was trying to stem the flow of Remus' wound without luck, Fred and Angelina were trying to help a dazed George who had been kicked in the head by his twin on landing, and Brenda was being held by Lyle. Harry craned his neck around searching for Ginny. He saw a flash of red move beneath Hermione's limp body and a muffled voice call out, "Can somebody please help?"

Ron, who had just managed to struggle to his feet with the help of Neville and Luna, turned to Hermione and began to pull her from atop Ginny's body. With assistance from Neville they laid her on a bare stretch of stone floor where Ron, looking stricken, hovered over her. Ginny, freed from Hermione's weight, tried to push herself up off the floor, but cried out in pain clutching her arm and her ribs. Luna gently helped her to her feet and over to where Harry stood with Lily. She grimaced as Harry tried to take her in his arms.

"Sorry Ginny. I didn't mean-" Harry said quickly releasing her.

"It's alright Harry," Ginny replied with a pained look on her face.

"You need to get to St. Mungo's," Harry told her swiftly.

"No. I need to be with Lily," she said firmly.

"I think it would be a good idea if you all went to St. Mungo's," came Dumbledore's calm voice before Harry could reply. "Lily has just been through quite an ordeal and needs to be checked over and Ginny you are in obvious need of some attention. Harry could you please take them?"

Ginny nodded placing a protective hand on Lily's back and allowing Harry to gently guide her towards the fire.

They arrived at St. Mungo's and were instantly barraged by a hoard of anxious healers. It seemed as though every healer had been called to help with the incoming wounded. Harry could see Moody's and Hermione's body's float past on stretchers as he, Ginny, and Lily were escorted into a nearby room by a rather severe looking Healer. Healer Mothgraten, as her green plastic name tag indicated, pulled her wand from her pocket and the door to their room swung shut behind them as a brilliant light flooded a small stark looking bed.

"Please place the child on the bed," the brisk voice of their Healer.

Harry, who was reluctant to relinquish his daughter so soon, placed Lily on the cool white sheets of the bed and attempted to pull away. Lily's small, but strong little arms held on refusing to allow him out of her contact and Harry, who was gratified by this reaction, relented immediately and sat beside her. As soon as Lily felt the bed take Harry's weight she crawled back into his lap without hesitation.

Ginny smiled at the actions of father and daughter and even the hardened look on Healer Mothgraten's face fell away as they surveyed the easy loving connection between the two.

Mothgraten approached the pair and knelt before them addressing Lily in a calm and caring voice, a far departure from her original steely demeanor. "Hello my dear, my name is Healer Mothgraten. What is your name?"

Lily tilted her face towards her Healer uncertainly, but did not reply. Healer Mothgraten did not seem perturbed; instead she pointed her wand at a pitcher of water on a small metal table beside the bed. With a pop the pitcher became a plush purple elephant that the Healer picked up and handed to the small girl. Lily smiled as she received the toy and hugged it to her chest.

Healer Mothgraten began her examination of Lily which after a few diagnostic spells and a couple healing charms ended much easier than it had begun. Ginny was next and within seconds her ribs and arm had healed and the white pallor of pain began to slip from her face as she settled herself next to Harry and Lily. Healer Mothgraten left soon after, glancing back when she came to the door, to view the family cloistered together on the bed.

"Wotcher Harry, Ginny" came a voice into the cozy silence.

Harry looked up to see Tonks framed in the doorway. "We had better be going before the press arrives," she said as she beckoned them to follow her.

However much Harry didn't want to abandon the feeling of sitting holding his daughter and the love of his life he knew Tonks was right. The reporters would be arriving any moment, in truth he was surprised that they weren't there yet. He gathered Lily tightly into his arms and taking a hold of Ginny's hand he followed Tonks from the room.

The group emerged from the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow. Ginny starred around and took in her childhood home.

"I've missed this," she said simply.

"Ginny, Harry," Molly called hurrying into the room followed closely by Arthur.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"She's going to be fine. She had a few bumps and bruises, but they hadn't done anything to her that couldn't be taken care of," Harry replied.

"Oh Lily," Molly said stroking the child's face with her hand.

"Lily darling, this is your Grandmum and this is your Grandpa," Ginny explained as Lily starred curiously at the two. "Mum, where are Brenda and Lyle?"

"They are upstairs. Turned in early." Molly replied.

"Did they contact Camilla?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, they did dear. They used the telephone box down in the village. I offered to let them use the floo or an owl, but they declined. They seemed to think it might scare Camilla. Odd really," replied Molly.

"How is everyone else? We haven't seen anyone but Tonks since we went to St. Mungo's" Harry asked.

"Everyone is fine. A few injuries, but no lasting damage," Arthur answered.

"Lily are you hungry?" Molly asked.

Lily nodded shyly when Molly addressed her.

"First a snack then a bath. We unpacked some of your things that your mummy brought from your home and I found a pair of your mummy's old pajamas that I think you'll like," Molly told Lily as she placed a plate of biscuits and a glass of milk in front of her.

Four biscuit and two glasses of milk later Lily sat submerged in a bubble bath giggling as Harry charmed the bubbles to race each other around the tub. "Again! Again!"

"After we wash your hair darling," Ginny laughed as she reached for the shampoo and began to carefully remove the filth from her daughter's hair.

Harry continued to charm the bubbles which were now floating around the gas lamp beside the mirror casting rainbow colors on the walls.

"They are all ready," Molly said cheerfully entering the bathroom with a pair of freshly laundered pajamas.

"Funny Mommy," Lilly laughed pointing at the pajamas, her newly found Grandmother was holding.

Indeed the pajamas were funny. They had miniature ponies on them that were prancing around and shaking their heads.

When Lilly was comfortably dressed in her new pajamas Harry carried the now clean child to Ron's old room where George and Fred were placing the last of the real live fairies above the bed. The Chuddley Cannon's bedspread had been replaced by Lily's favorite blanket and the posters that had once covered the walls had been taken down. Along the bookcase several new toys as well as Lily's old favorites were smiling into the room.

"Clearly my family has been busy," Ginny thought to herself.

Harry nestled her down in the bed and Ginny pulled the blanket up beneath Lily's chin. Lily smiled and hugged her new purple elephant and gazed entranced by the fluttering fairies as her eyelids began to droop. Ginny and Harry took turns placing soft kisses on the little girl's forehead as she dropped off into slumber.

Ginny emerged last from Lily's room looking very tired. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the tears that had fallen throughout the evening, whenever Lily had not been looking, and her brow was furrowed in concern as she closed the door silently behind her looked around at Harry.

"She's fast asleep," Ginny said, shutting the door behind her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry questioned as he looked at the closed door.

"I hope so," Ginny replied. "She seems to be feeling alright now. I just hope-I know she's strong-I just don't want her. . ."

"I know," Harry said pulling Ginny to him. "I don't want her to have to carry this with her either. A good friend told me once, what will come will come and we'll meet it when it does. It's true Ginny. We can't change our destiny, we can't change what happened to Lily, we can't get back what time we lost, but we have to keep living and meeting each new challenge and adventure as it comes our way. This time though, we'll be together."

Harry titled her face upwards to his and captured her lips with his and she knew he was right. In that kiss they shared their future and left behind their past knowing that whatever came their way they would face together, forever.


End file.
